A Legend Revealed
by MelancholyEcho
Summary: COMPLETE! A young girl is traveling back home at night when she finally meets the legends that plague her quiet town. Please read and review!
1. Dark Stories Lead to Truth

Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice!

**Erik: **Yes, please do. God knows what this woman is capable of if you upset her.

Erik! Did I ask you to speak?

**Erik:** Since when were you in charge of me?

Why did I let you read my fanfic in the first place? Now go! This story isn't even about you.

**Erik: **Hmph! Fine, I'm leaving. Just feel lucky I was so nice to you this time.

Well, now that that's over, I have a little story to share with you all. Read and review, please! You're the ones who will keep me motivated to write more.

* * *

It was a cold, stormy night in Transylvania. In a small, quiet tavern tucked away in the village, people told dark stories. The vampires, who assumedly plagued the village, were feared by all, although no one actually saw them. Those who had usually didn't make it to tell the tale. Tonight was Friday the 13th, the night when the vampires came out to feed. Many stayed in there homes where they were safe, although they assured themselves that these monsters didn't actually exist. After all, how could someone actually believe in such nonsense?

Sophia, a woman of 17 years, was just coming back from a Masquerade she had attended. It was a fine party, but now that it was all over she was back on her carriage. The man who was to escort her, Mr. Peters, was a very kind, gentle old man. Once he had made sure Sophia was settled into the carriage the horse began to gallop away into the forest which led to the village. It was a very dark, quiet night, Sophia thought to herself. She wondered how the horse could even see where it was going in this fog. The forest was growing even denser as the horse began to pick up speed. To break the eerie silence surrounding her she began to make small talk with Mr. Peters.

"How long have you lived in Transylvania?" asked Sophia.

"Exactly 57 years." Mr. Peters smiled at the shocked look on Sophia's face.

"You do not look a day past 30!" Sophia exclaimed. Mr. Peters laughed at her kind but obvious lie.

Sophia heard a movement in the bushes beside her. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders as the night grew darker still and the air colder.

"How was the party?" asked Mr. Peters.

"Oh, it was wonderful! I've never been to a Masquerade before. I would love to attend one again very soon." All the sudden, the horse that was pulling the carriage shrieked in horror.

"What's wrong?" Sophia questioned as Mr. Peters pulled the reins tight to keep the horse from running away.

"I don't know" he answered, squinting in the darkness, hoping to discover the thing that caused the horses' cry. As the horse began to calm down a little Mr. Peters started to rub his back groaning.

"Now what's wrong?" asked Sophia, watching the old man struggle with his arthritis.

"Nothing, child. It's nothing. Just my back acting up again. Pulling these reins and riding carriages all day isn't good for it, you know? I'm planning to retire later on in the year."

"Then here, let me help." She jumped into the front seat of the carriage and snatched the reins out of the old man's hands. "I'll drive while you rest in the back."

"I could not do that, ma'am. This is my job and if they find out I had the passenger drive while I rested on the job -"

"They will not find out. Please, I want you to rest your back. Once we get to the village you can take over from there."

"Ah, you are truly an angel!" Mr. Peters climbed slowly into the back seat and laid down with a soft sigh. Sophia could not see a thing but luckily the horses' vision was better then hers for it was guiding the carriage through the forest all by itself. Sophia watched the trees go by and peered into their depths. Sophia sucked in a lot of air. For a split second she thought she saw two yellow eyes up ahead watching her as she drawn closer. She almost had the urge to pull the reins to stop the horse but shook her head in protest. No, she thought, it was just her imagination. She really wished the Masquerade wasn't held so far away from home. Forest was beautiful during the day but at night it was haunting and chilling. A loud crack and the abrupt stop of the horse almost made Sophia jump out of the carriage in alarm.

"What happened?" grunted Mr. Peters. Sophia groaned when she saw what happened.

"One of the back wheels broke in the mud" explained Sophia. "Let me go check it out. You stay lying down" she added when she saw the man begin to rise out of his seat.

"If you insist." Sophia climbed out of the carriage and walked near the back where the wheel had split. She was never going to be able to fix that, she thought to herself. Now what are they going to do? Sophia began desperately looking around for some kind of sign to help her. Your in a middle of a forest, she reminded herself. There's nothing in here that's going to repair a broken, wooden wheel.

"Is everything alright?" called Mr. Peters.

"No, the wheel split but don't worry. Someone coming back from the Masquerade will help us when they find that we are stuck." Of course, these were only words of comfort for Sophia knew almost everyone who attended the party lived in the city west from it, not the eastern town where they were headed. But when she turned away from Mr. Peters to examine the wheel again she heard a rustle in the bushes and a cloak swifting across the ground. A chill ran up her spine when she heard someone or something clamber onto the carriage. Sophia was so frightened she didn't even have enough courage to turn around to see who the predator was. Next thing she heard were the flapping of very large wings. A dragon? she thought wildly. But before Sophia could even decipher this, what happened next was something Sophia had only known in her nightmares. A scream, the scream of mortal terror. She turned around just in time to see a dark figure flying away in the night sky with Mr. Peters dangling below it.

"Mr. Peters!" Sophia screamed, waving her arms. "Mr. Peters!" She fell to her knees, sobbing silent tears for the loss of a man she barely knew. Whatever that thing that took Mr. Peters was likely coming back to take her away too. She knew she was going to end up dead either way, there was no denying that. And in the middle of all the mayhem, Sophia noticed for the first time that the horse had ran away with the carriage trailing behind it. She was all alone...

Minutes crept by and when Sophia started to think that maybe the creature wasn't coming back for her after all was when she heard a crack of a twig behind her. She turned her head slowly, dreading what she was going to see on the other side. A dark figure standing in the middle of the pebble road was staring back at her. Although Sophia couldn't make out the features upon it's face, she knew that it was a woman standing there by the way it was shaped. It started to gracefully walk towards her. Yes, Sophia thought, it was definitely a woman. But before she had even taken no less then three steps a voice hissed "Trista, don't go snatching the prey until the master has told you so."

"I'm not going to touch her, Gwen, only intimidate her for a while." Both women laughed. Laughter that sent chills to run up and down Sophia's spine.

"What do you want with me?" Sophia blurted out.

"Us? Dear child, don't you know what day it is?" asked Gwen mockingly. Sophia thought for a moment, wondering why she would ask such a question.

"November the 13th."

"The 13th! Friday the 13th!" yelled Trista. "Don't you know why we are here bothering you, on Friday the 13th in a barren forest? Or are you one of the ignorant fools who do not listen to the dark stories told in your precious, little town?"

"I..." But Sophia did not have to finish her sentence. The truth had already settled in her.

"What's going on here?" a third woman spat.

"Oh, here comes Alhandra ruining all the fun!" Gwen said in disappointment.

"Are you terrorizing another human?" Alhandra asked.

"Yes..." Trista said slowly, looking down.

"Excellent" replied Alhandra. "The master will be proud for your findings."

"We see you've already snatched the old man."  
"Yes, but I must say, his blood tasted awful! I see you two have discovered a young girl however. Wonderful. The younger the better, I always say." Alhandra smirked, revealing her long fangs.

"Speaking of the master, where is he?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I'm here" came a quiet but powerful voice from the shadows. Sophia noticed right away that this was a man easily above six feet, with pale skin and jet black hair. He saw Sophia staring at him in astonishment and smiled.

"Many others have gave me the look you give me now. Yes, Sophia, I am a vampire and these" he pointed to the three now silent women "are my servants. They catch my food for me and I dine on their blood." Sophia gulped. She didn't know where this was going but she knew it wasn't going to end well. He came up to her and touched her cheek gently. Although what he had told her so far was pure evil she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sophia asked rather pathetically. Dracula sighed.

"Flattering child, I am sorry but I haven't fed in so long." Sophia saw his eyes burned with hunger. "You'll understand. But for right now, you are to stand right where you are and not move." Sophia obeyed. The last thing she wanted to do was to get a vampire angry. Meanwhile, the three women snickered while he lowered his head to her neck.

Back inside the tavern, the villagers were just finishing up their drinks when they heard a young victim's cry. They looked out the window towards the forest and saw four figures rise from the treetops with a body dangling below them.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Should I make this a story? I have a few ideas on how to extend it several chapters more. Please let me know your thoughts! 


	2. A Man's Flight

**A/N:** Okay first off, BIG thanks to Leah Day and BlackandWhitePrincess for reviewing! I'm Brittany and I wrote Chapter 2! Steph, who wrote Chapter 1, and I are sisters and are going to trade off doing every other chapter. On a side note, her little authors pet is Erik and mine is...

**Dracula: **I'm not your damned pet…

Shut up, you so are!

**Dracula: **I AM A RULER OF VAMPIRES, NOT YOUR PET!

Well, you're sure acting like a dog!

**Dracula: **That's it bitch! Let's take this outside!

BRING IT ON!

* * *

He could still taste the metallic flavor of her blood in his mouth. The sweetest blood he had ever tasted. He glanced back at his fellow vampires carrying their prey. Alhandra had the young human girl's hair gripped in one hand and Trista was holding her by the back of her layered gown. The girl was completely passed out from his feeding, but not yet dead. He wanted to save her, for later.

"Why are we taking this mortal vermin back to the lair?" asked Gwen, gliding under him with her huge bat like wings.

"Yes, oh great leader Dracula, why are we taking her back. We don't normally take leftovers." Alhandra chuckled.

"Because I want this one for later." Dracula hissed at the disgusting women. "And besides, she isn't just good to eat either."

"Oh, fearless leader, are you trying to imply that you find this _human_ yummy for the eyes too?" Trista puffed up and then spat in his general direction.

Dracula stopped in mid air and furiously spun to face the females that where so trying his nerves this eve. He then grabbed Trista by the throat. "Do you dare question my authority _woman_!" Trista's yellow colored cat eyes turned to slits as she grumbled, "No..." under her blood tainted breath.

"Good, and you Alhandra, do not mock my title with false flattery. Next time I hear another questioning word about my judgment I'll tie you all to rocks outside the lair and gleefully hear you screaming when dawn arises." He sneered at them baring his sharp fangs as he shook back his thick mane of black waves.

"Yes master," all three of them replied in forced unison, as the young mortal was being violently flown back to the vampires lair.

Dracula could see his looming abandoned castle fast approaching, the castle that was left and crumbling until he found it and it became his safe haven so many years ago. Over time, others like him began to seek refuge in his new home, and before he knew it he was the leader of an entire clan of vampires before he had even seen his first century on the earth. He was now some three hundred odd years, he didn't bother to keep track anymore, and still looked like he did at thirty, the age that he was damned to the life he now lived.

But that was a life long forgotten and discarded. He was a leader and a vampire and he could no longer morn over the life he could have had. Sighing, he swooped down to the grounds of his great abode, with the three female vampires and the mortal girl landing behind him.

Alhandra unclenched the girls long dark curls. Her head hit the soft grass with a thud as Trista did the same with her skirts. Dracula spun on his heels as his great black wings sheathed themselves into his well toned back, making his billowing cape more noticeable. "Handle her with care, you ingrates! I don't need all her blood leaking from her head to the ground!" he boomed.

"Oh, but we would so love to watch you lap it up from the ground, dog…" Trista whispered menacingly.

Dracula hissed a curse through his pointed teeth and he took long strides to meet Trista inches from her pointed face. He could smell human blood radiating off of her putridly, it even in her stringing blond mop of hair. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER THAT WAY!" he raised a wide palm and long fingers into the cold night air and brought them down to meet the papery white flesh of Trista's face. The force of the blow caused her to fly backward and hit one of the great trees that sat in the yard of the castle.

Dracula bent his neck to the left and two loud cracks emitted into the silent night. "Does that teach you anything?" he spat at the other two women.

"Yeah, don't play with the masters food." Gwen answered, sarcastically.

"Hmph..." was all he said as he bent down to pick up the human girl from the dewy ground and flung her over his shoulder. He then entered his home through the huge wood doors and started up the decrepit grand staircase that led up four stories to the largest bedroom in the whole place, his.

When he finally got to his room, he laid the girl unto his large red four poster bed. She moved slightly and let out a groan. At the sounds of her potential awakening he stood erect. He hadn't actually had normal contact with a human in so long. The only company he was exposed to these past centuries have been the miserable bunch of villains that filled his home. Although not all of them he hated, like the three she hunters he joined this night, but there were very few worth being around.

He took in a sharp breath when he saw her eyes flutter slightly, but nothing came of it. She just went back into her unconscious state. She was like that for hours it seemed, and he just loomed over her like the demon he knew he was to people.

After awhile he decided to take up sitting at his desk, he would stay up all day if it meant not leaving until she awoke. He grabbed the picture on his desk and stared at it for what felt to him like years.

Sophia awoke with a pounding headache. _What's going on? Where am I?_, she thought.

Once her eyes adjusted and she became more coherent she realized that she was in a velvet covered feather bed in a dimly lit room.

She sat up and began to look around the room confused. And then she saw _him._


	3. Interview With A Werewolf

Stephanie again! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter my sister wrote.

Thanks to Lady Nicky and BlackandWhitePrincess for reviewing! Brittany really appreciated it!

**Erik:** Only two reviews? That's sad...

Be quiet! Ok, hope you enjoy this chapter that I wrote, with some assitance from Brittany.

* * *

"She should have been here by now." Ralph walked up to the foyer window and peered out for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. "Do you have any idea where she could be?" he frantically asked the stern woman standing behind him.

"Ralph, you must calm down." He spun around and gaped at his mother, Dutchess Amelia von Heinchek, who continued to adjust the bouquet of flowers, unaware.

"That is my fiancée out there! How do you expect me to be calm? She could be hurt… or worse." He began to pace back and forth across the cherry wood floor, every now and then glancing at the clock. "Past midnight," he muttered under his breath. "Do you think the Inn is still open?"

"You can try. I wouldn't bother." his mother replied, not even trying to hide the last part of her statement. Ralph grumbled at his mother's reply, use to her nasty disposition towards his beloved Sophia. He then hurriedly grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"To the Inn, please." he informed the driver. In an instant, the carriage pulled out of the von Heinchek grounds and manor, and made it's way down the cobbled road towards the center of the village. _I should have never let her attend that party alone_, he thought. Her naïve manner could lead to any possibility, she could have gotten herself drunk or she even have had let a complete stranger take her home. He wished he could have went with her, but being a Duke he had little time to indulge himself.

But there was something else he was worried about that he didn't want to admit. He very well knew that this night was the same night supposedly the vampires were to come out to feed on the civilians of the tiny Transvanian town. Tonight was Friday the 13th, and although he tried not to believe in those foolish stories told at the Inn, many being told by drunks, he couldn't help but be a little superstitious. Perhaps that's why his mother seemed not to be worried. Although the majority of predicaments he found himself in she never did care, she might have had a reason this time. Ralph knew his mother didn't believe in such nonsense, such as vampires. How he wished he had the same attitude.

That was the reason why he made his way in the middle of the night to the Inn. If you were in the mood to listen to a long, drawn out story, go to the Inn. Although Ralph was definitely not in the mood for fairy tales tonight, he was hoping they would know who the vampires victim was this time.

The moment the carriage came to a stop, Ralph jumped out and walked to the door, which he flung open. For not being in an Inn for a very long time, Ralph felt quite intimidated. On the right, four burly men put their heads together and began whispering excitedly the minute Ralph walked through the door. On the left, a man sitting in the darkest corner was eyeing Ralph while smoking a long cigar. Straight ahead was the bartender, who seemed to be a jolly man, so Ralph decided to start there.

"Excuse me, I am Ralph von Heinchek, and I wanted to ask you something." Ralph interrupted, "Have you seen a young woman come here in the past hour or so?" The bartender eyed him suspiciously at first. Then he slapped him on the back, which made Ralph's knees buckle and spun him around on the spot.

"Look what we have here!" At his loud, booming voice, everyone in the Inn turned around in their seats to watch. "This young man has lost someone close to him! Anyone have something to say to ease his troubles?"

"Please…" Ralph began but someone standing up in the middle of the room silenced him.

"Yeah," the man said, smiling a sharp toothed grin, which made Ralph even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"I think we know where your little lady is at. Don't we boys?" The man practically growled with his deep voice. Ralph swallowed hard. He hated the misfits who surrounded this town and his mansion. It was hard to believe that his sweet mannered Sophia could have came from such a place.

"Well, have you seen a young woman of about seventeen? She has long dark hair..." Ralph could feel the drops of perspiration slide between his shoulder blades. These uncivilized people made him so nervous.

"Curly hair? That hangs about here?" The big growling man who was standing motioned to his trim waist.

"Yes, what have you done to her?" Ralph almost whispered .

"Oh, us? We haven't done a thing to her. 'We' and 'Us', being key." The huge man shook back his shaggy chopped up mane of gold brown hair and laughed hugely from his long, flat belly. "Come sit, dandy man and let's discuss the events of this night."

Ralph sighed as he sat down and ran his long, elegant fingers through his shoulder-length dirty blond hair.

"So, explain your lass to me once again and perhaps I can help you."

"Well, she has long, curly brown hair, with big gorgeous green eyes. Her skin is ivory with such pretty rosy lips and cheeks." As he described her, he felt the stinging at the back of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah cut the crap. Why is she so important to you?" Ralph surveyed the man sitting before him. He didn't quite trust this fellow, but he seemed to be determined to help, and he was the only chance Ralph had to get Sophia back. Perhaps he truly knew where Sophia was. Or was he just bluffing? The man's appearance was someone Ralph would not want to be seen with in public. For one, he smelled distinctly of the outside and male perspiration. He had multiple layers of goldish hair that didn't take on any particular shape as it fell to about his shoulder framing his rough face. The man had a few days worth of growth on his wide angular jaw that made him look very scruffy and almost wild. He had gleaming gold eyes that were sharp and mischievous looking.

He obviously noticed Ralph not answering the question, for when he spoke again it was with an impatient tone. "Well, are you going to just sit there and stare or answer my question?"

Ralph swallowed hard. "May I ask you your name first? I like to know whom I am talking with."

"My name is Romulus. Now answer the damn question! What's she to you?"

"Well, you see she's my fiancée. I love her so much, I couldn't bear for her to be in harm's way. Please, do you think you can help?"

"Help? Boy, I'm only going to tell you what I know. Earlier in the evening, about an hour ago I'd say…"

"The Masquerade ended a little over an hour ago…" Ralph whispered to himself.

Romulus raised an eyebrow and then continued. "Yeah… well, around that time we heard a girl scream from a path in the middle of the woods. Then we saw four dark figures glide across the evening sky with the young girl's body hanging beneath two of them, with that long dark hair of hers. Looks like they got her laddy." Romulus snickered.

Ralph jumped up, knocking his chair over. "I don't believe in those fables." Romulus could see his eyes were glittering with tears.

"Well, then that's your problem, boy." Romulus snapped back.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Ralph yelled, then collecting his coat, ran out of the Inn and jumped back onto his carriage.

Back inside the Inn, Romulus stood and stretched as the other patrons snickered. "Well, now that that's taken care of, looks like I have to go visit an old friend." He then grabbed his large leather trench coat, making his way out of the Inn, scratching roughly behind one ear.

* * *

**Erik: **I'm not too sure about this Romulus fella. And that Ralph... he sounds a lot like a certain fop I know...

Ok, fine! There is some connection between the two. But you really need to go back to your own story now, before you ruin anything else.

Everyone else, please read and review! Tankies!


	4. Revelations

**A/N:** This is Brittany and also, this is what happened last when we left Dracula and Sophia, just to refresh your memory.

**She sat up and began to look around the room confused. And then she saw _him._**

Ok, now that you guys know what I am going to be writing about, I'll start Chapter four!

**Dracula: **It's about time. I was getting so bored hearing about other people. I mean, seriously, who is this fanfic about anyhow?

Oh sheesh, Dracula, give it a rest will you?

**Dracula: **No, I really don't think I will…

You're just being bitter because I beat you in our fight! MWAHAHAHA!

**Dracula: **I am so not!

Ok, I have to get on with this Chapter, so stop being a fop and get over yourself.

**Dracula: **Well, I never!

Teehee… fop boy…

* * *

The great golden wolf approached the would be abandoned castle with its boarded windows and overgrown exterior. From the perspective of any on looker it would just seem like a forest rouge decided to check out the once grand castle and nothing more, but if they had stayed to look longer they would find something a little bit more interesting than what first meets the eye.

Romulus' body shuddered as he met the change. His bones began to crack into a human form and his golden pelt was shed to a more suitable shaggy mess atop his, although somewhat empty, ruggedly handsome head. He then stretched his long muscled form and walked inside the castle of his friend Drake, better known as the infamous Dracula.

"Drake? Nicolae? Where are my winged friends at?" Romulus called mockingly through the echoing expanse of the home.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat brought in," an all to familiar hiss said from behind Romulus.

" Hello, Alhandra. I didn't expect you to be home so early." Romulus cringed.

"Well, aren't we both lucky you were wrong, hmm?" Alhandra said, as she followed the giant and quite attractive werewolf up the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't call it luck, I don't think. So, you know where Drake or Nicolae are at?" Romulus said, cutting off Alhandra's next and most likely forward comment.

"Why would you want to talk to either of them?" she asked in disgust.

"Well, frankly because you're not that great to talk too," he said blankly, looking her in the face. He kept walking until he found pale haired Nicolae sitting in the hallway off of the fourth floor landing. His feet were propped up on another chair in front of him and he was reading his favorite book, the Bible.

"It's not quite Sunday yet Romulus. May I inquire why you seek me then?" Nicolae asked, without even looking up.

"What? I can't visit you now without it being our Bible study day?" Romulus asked.

Nicolae looked up, raised an eyebrow and smirked at his good friend. "Forgive me, I didn't know we were being serious." He closed his Bible and moved his feet, offering Romulus the other chair. "And, of course, you may visit me whenever you want. You're way better company than the pond scum that haunts this place." Nicolae motioned to Alhandra, who was standing in back of Romulus.

"Shove it, Bible boy." Alhandra spat back.

"Alhandra, darling, go suck a neck," Nicolae said, politely smiling as she grumbled and glided back down the staircase.

"That wasn't very Christian of you Nicolae," Romulus snickered.

"I think God forgives me for that one. So, what is it you need, my good friend?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just wandering if anybody happened to know about a young girl who got attacked tonight. Some dandy came in the Inn, bawling over her not coming home. And well, I think I saw Drake and a few others drag a young girl off from the forest tonight. Just curious is all." Romulus yawned.

"Actually, now that you mention it, Drake did bring a girl. She was still alive from what I could tell. She's up in his room. Goodness knows what he wants her for. It's not like him to bring home his prey." Nicolae looked at the back of Drake's door halfway down the hall. "You could check, I guess, but I'm sure he'll emerge soon enough."

"I'll just wait. No point walking in on something I'll just have to bore out of my brain for the rest of my life," sighed Romulus.

"True my brother, very true. Shall I read while we are waiting?" Nicolae cleared his throat at the sight of

Romulus' eager look and began to read from Revelations.

* * *

Dracula heard her move in his bed and he knew now she was awake. He didn't move from his desk though. He just sat there, frozen.

"Where am I?" she said in a small, weak voice.

He wanted so badly to reply, but his voice escaped him. He cleared his throat but didn't turn to face her. "Where do you think you are?"

"I remember there was mist… and there was a man… and he… he…" She struggled with her memory and he couldn't help but look at her. She was holding her neck and her brow was furrowed as she looked down at her mud stained skirts. "Bit me…"

Dracula stood and their eyes met. They stared at each other for awhile. That pale face, jet black hair… She had seen this man from somewhere. But where? How handsome he was… It all the sudden dawned on her the instant the thought came to her mind.

"YOU! YOU'RE A… A VAMPIRE!" Sophia screamed, her whole body shaking. Dracula stared at her sudden reaction, eyes wide open.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Dracula hurried over to the scared girl and grabbed her shoulders. He clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming any longer, her previous screams still echoing through the entire castle.

"Well, you're alive aren't you?" he informed her. This statement seemed to have calmed her down a bit, but she was still shaking furiously.

After a few minutes when Dracula saw that she was breathing fine again and the shaking had stopped, he released her. She immediately took a few steps back.

"Who are you and why have to taken me here?" she asked.

"My people call me Dracula," he replied.

"What do you mean, your _people_ call you Dracula?"

"That's not actually my name, if that's what your asking." Dracula said, flustered.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked, politely. He was astonished at how she could be so sweet, when he was so rude.

"My name is Drake, but only a selected few call me that."

"Ok then, _Dracula_." Sophia seemed to have difficulty saying his name. This must be a dream. No, a nightmare. She'll awake sooner or later in bed, safe from the Masquerade in the mansion of her future fiancée. Ralf! She finally remembered him and how worried he must be because of her long absence. "Would you care to answer my other question?"

"Right, why have I brought you here. Because I wanted too." he said simply.

"What? That doesn't really answer my question."

"Not all your questions can be answered!" he snapped. Sophia cowered at his sudden anger. _Not yet, anyway..._

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Leah Day for your very funny review. Thanks girl! 


	5. Stranger than you Dreamt it

**A/N: **Ok, it's Brittany again because Steph is having a brain fart and can't figure out what to write. I know that lastChapter was a little blah and this one a just a bunch of info, but Ipromise come Chapter 6 you all will be panting. We are going to put in some Dracula loving. 

**Dracula:** I'M GOING TO GET LAID!

Shut up, I didnt say that.

**Dracula:** YES!I am going to get laid:does happy dance:

Ok, just for that awful display of dancing, you're not getting laid.

**Dracula:** No Authoress! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Please!

Maybe some forplay in the next chapter just because your sexy.

**Dracula:** And who said looks weren't important?

Watch it...

**Dracula:** Sorry!

You're forgiven. On with the new chappie!

* * *

Sophia's screams were echoing throughout the whole castle, surrounding Romulus and Nicolae. Romulus gave his friend a worried look.

"What do you think happened?" asked Romulus. Nicolae then stood up, placing the Bible on the inside of his rugged looking trench coat.

"I'm not to sure what our good friend is conducting in that room of his, but I don't want to find out unless I have to," Nicolae replied with a half hearted smile upon his slender face.

"Should we check?" said Romulus, as he stood next to Nicolae. " I mean, hearing a woman screaming from Drake's room isn't exactly new but…" he trailed off.

Nicolae started to massage his temples. "Please Romulus, if you could refrain from the explicit details of our friends sexual life, I would be much obliged. The images are too much for this old man to handle."

"What old man?" Romulus looked around the hallway lamely, as if an old man in a rocker would show up behind him.

"Me, you fleabag." Nicolae sighed, his nerves running thin. He could feel the evil fingers of a headache tickling his brain as the worries of what could be happening down the hallway ate at him.

"You're about as old as me Nicolae." Romulus mumbled absent mindedly.

"Really? You're three-hundred and twelve? I wasn't aware," Nicolae replied quietly, trying to hear what was going on behind Drake's door.

"Nah, thirty-two." Romulus scratched roughly behind one ear as Nicolae rested his face in his long, slender fingers. Then all of the sudden they heard the deep boom of Drake's voice sound from inside his room.

"Not all your questions can be answered!"

Nicolae's head snapped back up as he swiftly followed the already charging werewolf to the room down the dimly lit hall.

Sophia started to shake violently again because of the vampires sudden angry outburst. "I... I… didn't mean to anger you. I… I am sorry…" she practically whispered, her voice trembling as a lone tear escaped her frightened oversized green orbs.

Drake grumbled in frustration. He never meant to make her cry. "It's fine." He was about to tell her that there was no need to apologize, but he was interrupted by two men bursting through his bedroom door.

"DRAKE! DON'T HURT HER!" the large Romulus almost shrieked as he fumbled inside the room, with a frail looking Nicolae stumbling in behind him. Drake sighed, rolling his shoulders to relieve the built up tension he might as well as deserved.

"I'm not going to hurt her, you over grown idiot!" Drake snapped at Romulus who did nothing but return with a growl. "Even if I wanted too, I couldn't…" Drake then mumbled more to the understanding Nicolae and sat down at his desk, his strong chin sitting in his large palm.

"We're sorry for running in here, my friend. We just didn't want anything to happen that we all may regret," Nicolae said in his soothing voice to Drake, but directing the last of the statement in Sophia's direction.

"I apologize my lady." He started taking steps toward her and then holding her delicate and trembling hand, he laid a cold corpse like kiss upon it. "We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"There... there was nothing to interrupt! I just awoke and then I remembered the woods and..." She then busted out in hysterical tears. "And what _he_did to me! I'm a _vampire_!"She was now shaking uncontrollably, and the gentle Nicolae enveloped her in his cold embrace.

Nicolae saw Romulus cowering in the far corner of Drake's room, terrified of an upset woman, while Drake was shaking his head at the accusing look that was obviously on Nicolae's face. But he didn't need the mute protest coming from Drake to know she wasn't indeed a vampire, because of the warmth she radiated. Nicolae almost sighed at feeling the warmth of the living in his cold limbs. When was the last time he touched a human? When was the last time he touched a woman, was the better question. He let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and held the girl at arms length.

"Sweet child, you are no vampire." Nicolae almost chuckled at her sudden halt of tears and the shocked O her full mouth shaped into. "You are merely a prisoner, for reasons that escape me." He grumbled at the now rising Drake.

"But… he bit me! Doesn't that make me a vampire now?" she asked, obviously confused.

"No girl, you have to drink the blood of another vampire to become one, don't you listen to myths?" Drake snapped, his nerves breaking loose from their short leash.

"Drake! This girl has been through enough without you adding to her stress by being mean to her. And besides, most of those myths are wrong," Nicolae reprimanded his close friend, like a mother would her child.

"Yeah! Don't be mean to her!" Romulus sounded from the corner of the room.

"What? Rom, your still here? I wasn't aware. I'd thought you'd be running from the girls tears with your tail between you legs," Drake sarcastically said to the now pouting Romulus.

"What tail?" Sophia asked, looking oddly at Romulus.

"Oh, yes, well Romulus, the big man over in the corner, is a werewolf. Drake was just being sarcas…" Nicolae couldn't finish his explanation however, for Sophia jerked out of his arms and was now cowering against the headboard of the bed.

"And you're… you're a…" she stuttered, staring at the solemn Nicolae, wide eyed.

"I'm a preacher. My name is Nicolae von Gottard. I am three-hundred and twelve years old, a husband and father of two beautiful, and long dead girls, and yes, if you must know, I am also a vampire." He finished with a sigh and a weary smile upon his pale mouth. "But the last is just a technicality. I don't think it effects my person all that much. Now that I have answered your question, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Sophia…" she breathed out quietly.

"What else? I love meeting new people!" Romulus had come from his corner and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like he was ready to hear a story. Nicolae glanced back at Drake, who was looking agitated and was pacing back and forth in front of the bed until the girl said her name, which was when he stopped staring at her, his attention fully peaked.

Sophia seemed to have calmed considerably and was looking at the almost childish Romulus with a look of something like humor."Well, I am seventeen years of age. I was a maid at the Heinchek manor all my life. I never knew my real parents. I was left on the von Heinchek's doorstep as a baby and raised by Ameilia, the head maid there. Tonight I was at a Masquerade, my first ever. I was on my way back home when… when all of this happened," she said with a slight look of fear, but it was fleeting and she looked far more content then she did only a few minutes ago.

"For a maid, that's more than a little odd that you would be attending a Masquerade. When I was a member of society they didn't let commoners attend balls," Drake said accusingly from across the room.

Sophia looked flustered. "Well, I am engaged to be wed to the Duke von Heinchek, if you must know!"

"Ralph von Heinchek?" Romulus blurted out of no where, feeling involved in the conversation.

"Yes… how did you know?"

Everyone was looking at Romulus with quizzical looks. "Well, you see I was at the Inn tonight and a dandy," Romulus almost growled the last word, "He was asking if anyone knew about his fiancé . She hadn't come home that night and he wanted to know if anyone had information they wanted to get off their chests."

"Oh no, he must be so worried about me! I cant believe he'd go to the Inn to ask questions. It's so unlike him," Sophia said, her delicate hand resting upon the swell of her breast.

"What do you mean, unlike him? Is this man of yours so much of a pansy that he wouldn't go to a damn Inn to try and find his future wife?" Drake spat accusingly.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes frankly, he must be terribly worried to go to the Inn by his lonesome. I would have thought him to send a messenger…" She was talking almost to herself, it seemed.

"May I ask what your doing with such a winner? And isn't the Duke an older man? A girl your age shouldn't be involved with a man past thirty…" Drake examined her as he said this, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"He's only thirty one, and he loves me. Just because he isn't very tough by some men's standards doesn't mean he's a bad person," she said, with an air of finality.

But Drake ignored her obvious desire to end the conversation and prodded more. "When you say he loves you, are you implying that these feelings are not mutual?"

" I… I… he can… can take care of me. That's all that matters. "

"So, you don't love the dandy?" he said, with a smirk. Again, she felt very uncomfortable at the way Drake drew nearer with that look of his.

This was the first time she actually sat and stared into his face. Before it was always a fleeting glance or small look. She knew he was handsome, but now looking at him she knew he was more than just that. His skin was the color of ivory, it looked so soft and smooth she half yearned to reach out and touch him. His jaw was also a smooth line down to a strong chin that led up to a full and sarcastic mouth. He had a sharp nose and round eyes. But his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. They were stuck in a limbo of colors; partially green and then some blue, with a hint of storm cloud gray. They were shielded by inky black lashes and brows to match. He was truly an amazing sight.

"I take it your lack of speech means I am correct?" he said. Sophia was all too aware to the fact that he was as close as Nicolae was, and that was too close for comfort.

"I... I don't love him…" she breathed, completely transfixed and unblinking.

Nicolae saw the look she was giving Drake and decided that it wasn't perhaps in his best interest to stick around. "Romulus, let us leave and visit Sophia in the evening. The sun has risen and I am exhausted!" Nicolae got up and stretched, patting Romulus on the back and leaving out of the large double doors at the front of the room. "Sophia darling, if either of these scoundrels bother you during the day, just yell and I'll rescue you." Nicolae gave Drake a knowing look and they both departed.

"Why did they leave?" Sophia asked, no one in particular.

"Because they think I want you in ways they would rather not witness." Drake said casually, causeing her to gasp. He turned his back on her and went to the amour on the wall, opposite the giant four poster bed. "But I don't. Not tonight anyway, although I can't deny that it isn't a pleasant thought." He looked from behind the amour door to grin at her.

"I don't want to... I mean, I do... well, not with you... I mean, I've never..." Sophia wrapped her arms around herself and blushed furiously.

"I assumed. Well, it's quite early and I need my rest. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch over here," he said, signaling to the plush red sofa next to the desk. He put the blankets from the amour on the sofa and took off his cape. He then pulled off his boots and took off his white linen shirt. Sophia just watched in awe as the man undressed himself. She couldn't deny that the man wasn't a sight, for he was well toned and sculpted, but manners had her casting her eyes down to her lap.

"I thought you sleep in coffins…" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, and I also can't stand the sight of crucifixes," he said sarcastically, motioning to the one that was hanging on the door. "Why don't you go to sleep. I promise not to let anything happen to you, I'm a light sleeper."

Sophia nodded and took off the red cape that was draped around her shoulders. She then shook off her slipper shoes and got between the velvet cover and lay her head upon the satin sheets, her eyes as wide as an owls.

"You must learn to trust child," he whispered and burnt out the flame that was on the desk. All was dark.

* * *

Thank you all forreviewing! I oober appreciate it! Much love 


	6. By the Riverside

Sorry i know i rushed to get the chapter posted tonight so if there are any mistakes ill go bak and change them tomarrow! bye bye! -Brittany

**Dracula:** No one cares about typos! I'm getting some action! YES!

o sheesh, ohay guys here it is!

* * *

She thought she heard the large clock chime twelve times. That meant it was noon, it has been about five hours since the candle was burnt out around sunrise, he has to be asleep by now. Sophia took a deep breath and slowly pulled the heavy velvet blanket off of her. She then pulled her long legs out from under it and began to sit up holding her breath.

Nothing, he didn't move. **_whew, _**was the only thing that went though her head has she began to swing her legs over and climb out of the humongous four poster. But instead of gracefully landing on her feet on the wood floor she landed on her discarded shoes and to her complete and utter horror tripped and landed with a sounding crash unto the floor.

She took in a breath and held it so long she thought the top of her corset might burst open. But again, nothing ,he didn't even twitch. **_And he said he was a light sleeper, what a liar. _**She then got up and slid her feet into her slipper shoes and grabbed her cloak. She felt so dirty, the skirts from her Masquerade gown were soiled with mud from the forest and her long spiral curls where a fuzzy mess. She sighed deeply and started to creep towards the doors of the room.

She made it across the room silently enough and managed to turn the knob without him waking. But then as she opened the door , he moved. It took all the might she could muster to keep from letting out a scream and bolting. It seemed that all he was doing was turning in his sleep do she safely made it into the hallway.

Across from the room was another one, which she assumed was Nicolae's ,she figured they seemed close and friends would want to be near each other. She then felt a pang in her chest looking at Nicolae's door, he was so sweet and very caring, unlike the snappy and sarcastic Drake, she would actually would regret leaving the solemn vampire. She sighed again to herself and then looked down the hall in search for a staircase.

Looking down the right she saw that the hallway got darker and by squinting she thought the could make out a wall so she assumed it was a dead end. So she started to go left. The further she went down the hallway the clearer her surroundings got. There was a candle sitting on a small table and two chairs sitting against the wall, the light from the candle she decided would come in handy if she had to wonder through the dark house to find a way out. Then she heard the jingling of a doorknob and scooped up the candle and bolted down the hall.

She eventually found the stairs and took them by twos because she could almost feel someone behind her. She knew it was probably paranoia but she thought she heard the light pounding of distant but hurried footsteps. The thought of someone pursuing her made her run down flight after flight only faster until finally she found her self on a centered and larger grand staircase. The room it was in had high ceilings that grew dark and shadowed towards the top, so that there was no telling how high they really went, she stood and stared at the stone floors and red velvet stairs and the dusty cobwebbed covered chandelier that was hanging crooked in the center of the room, slightly lower than it should be. She then heard a stumble from the shadows to her left, she gasped aloud and pounded down the grand staircase to the huge wood doors at the entrance.

She reached the doors and busted through to the outside and to her absolute shock it wasn't a bright like it normally should be at noon. **_Oh no it wasn't noon, I was wrong oh god oh god! _**The thought screamed in her head. It was sunset and she knew she would never make it out of the woods alive, but she was going to try damn it. She started a flat out run ahead straight into the woods. Her dress got ripped and snagged by branches and twigs were pulling at her hair, but she kept running she had to escape she had to get home. **_Why? _**The fleeting question made her stop in her tracks. Why did she need to escape, what kind of life had she had with Ralph anyway, she didn't love him and he treated her like a child, or a doll that might break.

She shook her head, she couldn't stay in some vampires lair what kind of life was that? She then heard a growl sound behind her and she then hung a right and started towards the sound of running water.

-o-

Romulus was following her as fast as he could, Drake asked him to once he realized she had left his room. The moon was about to rise and then Drake could pursue her, but the sun was still only slightly out and the exposure would kill his good friend. So here was Romulus in the form of the golden wolf following the girl through the dense forest.

The minute he let out a growl in frustration he realized that it was a mistake, in doing so he caused her to go off her straight course and towards the river. In about three minutes the sun would be down and he would hear the sweeping of Drakes battered bat wings overhead.

Huffing and puffing Romulus leapt over fallen limbs and glided between thick trunks, he knew that in his human form it would be difficult to maneuver in the dense forest, but now her wondered if all this fur and two extra legs was the smarter choice of the two when it came to perusing stealthy young women.

Then Romulus heard the sound of great wings and knew that was his sign to stop running after the already frightened girl.

The wolf let out a to human sigh and collapsed on the ground for a little nap.

-o-

Sophia had almost reached the river when she tripped over a fallen branch and went flying into deep bank mud. She struggled to get back up with her skirts heavy with all of the mud and her soft soled slippers slipping in the watery soil.

Then she heard the close and steady beat of swooping wings and knew that she was doomed.

-o-

**_Eeerr…these damn sticks are bothering my fleas. _**Romulus thought as he groggily got up and lazily walked to softer ground.

He eventually found himself at the grassy bank of the river by the castle. Romulus then nestled behind a scarcely leaved bush and went to sleep. Only minutes after he closed his eyes he heard voices and jerked them back open to see Sophia at the bank crying with Drake swooping down behind her.

-o-

Sophia was holding her tear stained face in her elegant hands as she wept, she knew that a vampire was coming towards her, the beat of wings were all to familiar. Her only hope in her mind was if it was Nicolae, Drake would surely want her dead and any other vampire would surely kill her.

Maybe it was just better that way.

" Why did you leave?" she heard a familiar and almost hurt sounding whisper come from behind her. The beating had stopped and she knew all to well who was standing behind her right now.

"Because I was scared…" she breathed and turned to face the intimidating figure of Drake.

She was kneeling in the mud looking hurt and afraid. Drake wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and take her worries as his own. But that would be impossible irrational, she was frightened, frightened of him, and him touching her would only multiply her pain. " I'm not going to hurt you…"

" Then why did you take me in the first place…" she practically whispered.

" I don't know….you where so sweet…sweet like her." he whispered again feeling the familiar sting behind his eyes, he shook his head and held his hand out to her, and she took it and got up from the ground.

" Who is she that you feel such pain over?" Sophia had stopped her crying and stood very close to Drake trying to peer into his multicolored irises.

" You need a bath…" Drake trailed off noticing her mud covered dress.

" Your not answering the question who is the girl you mentioned? The one I remind you of?" She said softly moving even closer into him.

"My wife." Drake said flatly looking her square in the face.

" I-I didn't know you where married…" Sophia said shocked pulling farther away.

"I'm not any longer, she left me after it happened….she's long dead, and you still need a bath." he raked his long fingers through his wavy locks and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, um yea I guess I do." Sophia looked down at her disgusting display of a dress. "uh, if it isn't to much to ask could you wash this as I bathe in the river?" she turned her skirts his direction.

" Err, sure." Drake said to shocked to think it through.

" Well go behind there while I get undressed, okay? I'll throw you my dress when I'm covered up." she smiled and Drake went behind the tree and rested his head on it, hearing her pleasant humming sounding from the bank.

-o-

Sophia stripped off her soiled gown and corset. She then stepped out of her slip and under garments and threw them at the base of the tree she knew Drake was standing behind. Then she waded into the cold river water until it was up to her slender hips. She bent down far enough to cover her chest and then called out to Drake. " Okay I'm in, can you take me gown for me?"

She saw him come out from behind the tree with his head bowed and she almost wanted to let out the chuckle she was holding in so tightly. He bent down and picked up her clothing. " I'm going downstream to give you some privacy…" he called. "You'll be fine, I'll be close enough so that I can hear anything." he then walked down stream behind some brush.

Sophia watched him sulk away and then sighed dipping her curly hair under the chilly water. She than began to scrub at her scalp and rubbed the dried dirt from her skin. She cleaned from under her long nails and between her tiny toes. She was so deliriously happy she didn't know what to do with herself. Standing up she began to rub her flat tummy of any dirt traces and stretched examining the woods around her, feeling so free with her chest exposed to the trees and the cool air licking at the sensitive skin of her abdomen.

-o-

Drake carelessly scrubbed her garments dirt free bored with such a lowly task. After feeling like the gown had been washed enough to be dubbed clean he got up and began to head back to where Sophia was most likely done getting a bath and was waiting for him to return her clothes. He sighed walking through the bush and then he stopped dead in his tracks.

She wasn't done bathing…oh she really wasn't done…

The thoughts raced through his head as he watched the girl stand in the water running her long fingers through her elegant spiral curls completely naked from the waist up. Thank goodness she was not facing him or he might have fallen to his knees and cried prayers of thanks to any god that was willing to listen.

He watched her wash herself clean of anything that was obstructing the ivory that was her skin. He began to move closer to her without thinking he reached the bank causing the water to splash. The sound then caused Sophia turn to face him wide eyed. She didn't run away screaming though she just stood there in shocked silence as his disobedient feet drug him deeper into the river and closer to the beautiful angel before him.

So long since he had seen a woman so long since he touch and really tasted a woman. And she was so much like her.

Finally he reached Sophia and stood a breath away from her. She wasn't covering herself and was fully exposed to his greedy selfish gaze. He traced his fingers up her damp arms and drew his face closer to hers. His mouth was hovering just above hers wanting so bad to taste her.

But then to his complete and utter shock she covered his cold lips with hers.

There was a distant ringing of charging blood sounding in his head as she parted her mouth inviting his tongue into the warm wet envelope of her mouth. He wrapped his fully clothed arms around her as their kiss became more heated and desperate. He heard her sigh at the same time he groaned for more. She pressed her wet nude body against him and said his name.

He pulled her away at that moment, he thought the sighing sound of his name on her lips is what brought him back to this new heated reality. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes with a almost caring light. Unlike the normal blood lust he saw in the other women he had kissed of late.

"Why did you kiss me?" he whispered to her.

" Because I wanted to." she said kissing his neck and grazing her soft hand over his beautiful face.

He then took off his cape and wrapped her in it pulling her into his arms and carrying her to the bank. At the bank he unsheathed his great wings and heard her gasp in shocked pleasure. He then carried the two of them back to the castle and onto his balcony.

-o-

Romulus yawned and woke up from his short nap in the riverside brush. His bones cracked back into a human form allowing him to stretch to a very impressive height. He walked to the bank and then halted when he saw an all to familiar gown and undergarments bundled up in a wad at the riverside.

**_Drake! _**sounded in Romulus's head as he grabbed the dress and ran flat out back to the lair. If he had taken time to sniff out his surroundings he would have caught the sent of a certain female vampire.

" So Dracula, you've taken a certain fancy to this mortal whore ,hmn?" Alhandra folded her strong arms over her ample breasts and flew into the forest for some dinner.


	7. Disturbing Secrets

**A/N: **Hi! This is Stephanie again! I know it's been awhile since we updated but we've been busy and then hurricane Wilma hit! Broward will never be the same I'm afraid, and because we were the hardest hit we suffered alot of damage. But all is well now and we can get on with our story.

**Erik:** Thank God! And may I ask why in the world is the fop in this chapter?

He's a part of this story whether you like it or not! Now hush!

**Dracula:** Yea Erik shut up!

Hey! What are you doing here? SHOO SHOO! Go back to Brittany!

**Erik&Dracula:** Sheesh what a cranky kid!

SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!...:cough,cough: on with the new chapter!

* * *

He wanted to get her back. He _needed _to get her back. Hadn't he been patient enough, staying up all night for her return, and all day, and now this is the second night without knowing if she was safe. She hadn't returned, however, and he feared for the worse. And what about the man in the Inn? What he said about the vampires. Perhaps he was right, perhaps the woman who they abducted was his sweet Sophia. If that was the case... oh, but he couldn't bear the thought.

He took another gulp from his bottle of ale and put his face in his hands. He had a pounding headache from all the stress building up. Sophia was causing all of this. That foolish girl! How could she let this happen? He knew there was no way he could have went with her. He was just too busy. He should have refused to let her go. He should have kept her safe in his manor and not run off to the Masquerade. But the excitement in her eyes when she found out she was allowed to attend was hard to refuse. She had been poor most of her life and never would have had this opportunity before. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time. If he knew then what he knew now he would have went through as many arguments and tantrums for her to finally agree to stay. He loved her so much and yet he couldn't help but notice that she didn't show those same feelings towards him.

When they were younger Sophia would always talk to him. She looked up to him, more as a brother than anything else. They got along perfectly. But Sophia was all in all very different from Ralph. He remembered late at night she would tell him her fantasizes of a stranger swooping her up and taking her away to his castle. Her own Prince Charming, Ralph assumed. Being young and careless, he just laughed at the time. But now those stories came back to haunt him. What if those stories did come true? What if those stories came true last night? What if someone did swoop down and take his precious Sophia away. Ralph very well knew it wouldn't have been her Prince Charming.

By now the entire bottle of ale had been drunken and Ralph's headache had yet to cease. He stood up from his chair but immediately fell back down, landing hard on the wood floor. He swore under his breath, although no one was around to hear him even if he had risen his voice. He slowly began to stand again. Ralph's legs wobbled beneath him and the room began to spin. He sat back down on the chair. He would wait for the spinning to stop, then ask the maid to fetch him another bottle. Although drinking didn't seem to ease his pain, it did calm him down a bit, and right now he needed all the help he could get for the worries of Sophia to be erased from his mind. Maybe he was really just over reacting. The spinning began to slowly stop at this thought. Yet the vampires never did leave his mind...

A maid had quickly walked past his room at that precise moment.

"Ah, excuse me?" Ralph called out.

Amelia poked her head through the door, and discovering Ralph sitting at the desk, immediately straightened up and walked into the room.

"Yes, sir. How may I be of assistance?" She curtsied as she said this.

"Now, now. There will be none of that. I was just wondering if perhaps I could have a beverage?" She turned to go. "Preferably alcohol," he added.

When she came back, her hands were empty, much to Ralph's disappointment. "I am sorry, sir. We have no alcohol beverages tonight."

"What do you mean we have no more? This is the manor of my mothers, and I know there must be some kind of ale of some kind!" Ralph put his head in his hands, what would he do with himself if he couldn't at least drown his worries away pathetically.

"Well , Duke von Heinchek, it seems that someone has taken the last of the casual drinks, and not to be offensive sir but I don't think your mother would be to pleased if you drank the guest champagne." Amelia straightened her old back and coughed, why couldn't she just leave the boy and go back to her own worries.

Ralph shook his head not wanting to argue, then he remembered who he was talking to, the very head maid who raised his sweet Sophia, maybe she had a slight clue on where she was.

"Amelia, I assume you know about Sophia's disappearance?" Ralph asked after a violent hiccup.

"No sir I don't know." Amelia said. Ralph sighed then asked her to get the carriage driver ready because he was going into town for a drink.

Amelia left the room and started to the coach drivers room. She had no idea were her foster daughter was, but she knew that she was okay. Amelia had a sixth sense when it cam to Sophia and she just knew in the depths of her soul that she was alive, she had to hold on to that. Amelia also knew how much Sophia wanted to leave this place, it wouldn't surprise her to find out that the girl had run away with some young lover, she knew Sophia had no love for the von Heinchek boy. But it was so unlike her to just leave, she would have thought Sophia would have told her before hand. But for now all Amelia could do was wait and time would tell. She reached the drivers door and knocked.

-o -

Ralph put on his cloak and then adjusted his leather traveling gloves as he made his way out the door and to his carriage. He was going to go to the Inn for a nice warm brandy and perhaps even a nice room so he didn't have to wake up to his mothers complaints about him being intoxicated.

If he wanted to get drunk then by God he was going to be drunk!

Ralph walked out into the chilly night air and took a deep breath to balance himself. The started towards his carriage by the properties iron gate. But then the rustle of another cloak sounded behind him and he spun on his heel staring into the dark.

"Who's there?" Ralph called into the night feeling awkward.

"No one you know…" A raspy voice hissed back at him. He could feel a tingle trail up his spine and all the tiny blond hairs on his arms stood on end.

"Show yourself! Or I will call the guard!" He slurred trying to sound bold, but the statement came out shaky instead.

The voice snickered back and then said. "If you call the guard I'll kill you all, no matter of conscious, seeing as the damned don't have consciences." Then a dark cloaked figure moved out the shadows toward Ralph.

"What do you want…" Ralph said in a barely audible whisper.

" I know where your Sophia is boy." it answered back.

" Where!" he cried into the still night.

"She is with the vampires…Dracula has made her his lover." The voice wasn't hissing anymore, but wheezing now over a uncontrollable almost sickly laugh.

" I don't believe you! This is a trick!" Ralph looked around frantically backing away.

"This is no trick you imbecile!" the voice shot back. "I listened outside his door and learned her name and yours, then I witness them in a sexual tangle by the river! And I can tell you where he is, you can kill him!" The voice said raising to an almost hysterical volume.

" How can I believe you? How do I know you aren't lying?" Ralph replied tears streaking his pale cheeks.

" Because I was the one who took her!" Then the person with the hissing voice threw back the worn out black cloak to reveal something so unbelievably horrible in Ralph's eyes that it caused him to stumble back and fall to the cobblestone drive with a high pitched shriek sounding from him.

The woman who was under the cloak was as pale as death itself her skin shiny and almost translucent. Her eyes were wide and crystal blue and crazed looking. Her hair was red and wild, blazing out to her sharp velvet covered shoulders. Her mouth was painted the color of crimson, but what was in that crimson mouth was what made the picture all the more frightening for Ralph. Her teeth were as sharp as blades and were as long to match, they were stained with blood that dripped from the corner of her mouth and made her breath stink like a rotting corpse.

" My name is Alhondra and I helped Dracula take her to his lair!" she sounded like cracking lightning. "the lair of the vampires can be found off the forest road! You will find the tail! And do before your sweet wife becomes the newest member of Dracula's dead army!" she then grew great black wings and disappeared into the night sky.

Ralph shuddered and then fainted on the cold stone drive.

-o-

Alhondra swooped back down unto her balcony back at the lair snickering,

"That will teach that human lover to betray his people."

-o-

Ralph awoke the next morning in his bed his head pounding. **_I wonder if it was all a dream…_**

He then rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, his last thought being: **_Dream or not I will check it out, anything for Sophia._**


	8. Behind the Door

**A/N:** Hey this is Britt again updating with where we left Romulus running back to the lair! fun fun fun!

**Dracula:** WTF? Another chapter without me? This is the stupidest thing I think I have ever heard!

Omg you whiner! Dont worry this one is short and the next chapter is all you buddy.

**Dracula:** I'm not your buddy.

Like hell you arent! Better be nice or I'll lock your ass in the closet!

**Dracula:** NO NOT THE CLOSET AGAIN!

Then watch it! Anyway sorry about the delay heres the next chapter!

* * *

Romulus ran flat out until he finally reached the castle that served as his good friends lair. He climbed the steps and went through the big double doors at the entrance, he knew that the night was at its half way marker because the other vampires that inhabited the castle were coming in from their night of hunting or terrorizing.

He had taken a detour while running to the lair to sniff a certain attractive girls hind parts until he remembered why he'd been running in the first place.

Romulus took the stairs by twos until he reached the third flight. He stopped there because he saw Alhondra, Trista and Gwen huddled together whispering. His ears perked up so he was able to hear them more clearly.

"And then I saw him leave his manor to go for a drink, the human was already reeking of drink…" Alhondra started but then stopped when she noticed that Romulus was listening to her conversation.

"Excuse me _dog _but I am having a conversation that you weren't invited in, scram!" she spat at him with a wicked gleam in her evil eyes.

"Fine, fine I'm moving." Romulus started to the fourth floor after seeing them retreat into Alhondra's room to whisper about the man who reeked of drink some more.

When he reached the fourth floor landing he saw Nicolae come out of his room reading. When the fair haired vampire saw Romulus his solemn face broke into a friendly smile.

" What brings you to the lair dear friend?" Nicolae asked closing his book.

"I found Sophia's dress by the lake and thought I would have a word or two with Drake about it, he doesn't need to go about spoiling her!" Romulus crumpled the gown in his large fist and Nicolae smiled warmly at him.

"I don't think that Drake is going to spoil her any, he seems to genuinely care for her, I trust him." he sighed and then took a seat in the same wooden chair he'd been sitting in only the night before. Romulus leaned on the wall by Nicolae with a huff.

"What is with all you night stalkers anyway?" he said gruffly to Nicolae. In response to Romulus's distress Nicolae raised his gaze to peer into his friend disheveled face.

"What ever do you mean my friend?"

"All of you are acting odd, Alhondra was just in the hall whispering to those other two haunts about some drunk human, and its obviously something quite amazing because she didn't want me to hear, so she didn't kill the man otherwise she would be telling the whole world, you know that." he let out another dramatic huff and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Hmm, that is peculiar behavior, I think I will go and try to listen in on what Ms. Pond scum has to say." Nicolae rose and Romulus got up to follow. "No, no friend stay here, however wonderful your powers are your silence is lacking, stay put, I'll tell you what she says when I return."

Nicolae got up and went down the staircase leaving Romulus pouting by his chair. Swiftly moving down the staircase and unto the landing of the third floor Nicolae didn't make a sound, his long heavy coat didn't even rustle. He finally reached Alhondra's door and put his ear up to it trying his hardest to make his breathing shallow so not to be heard by the women beyond the door or by anyone passing by on the stairs.

He then heard Trista say, "So once you told the mortal that you had taken his human girl what did he say?"

"Yes what? What?" Gwen echoed.

"He said he didn't believe me, then I told him how I acquired his name by listening on the other side of Drake's door and then I showed myself!" she laughed high and loud and the others joined in. "He started crying when I told him thathis sweet Sophia was Drake's lover and that I was the one who took her!"

"That's hilarious!" Gwen shrieked.

"Shhh! Go on Alhondra!" Trista pressed.

"So after that I told him where he was able to find Drake and his dear Sophia!" Alhondra said with a snicker.

"You told him where the castle was?" Gwen questioned not laughing anymore.

"Yes, it doesn't matter the dumb human will either come alone and die by our fangs, or he'll bring a mob and kill Drake and take the girl!" Alhondra answered back unfolding her plan before the other two women.

Nicolae's eyes widened with shock. Why was she betraying Drake? He knew she didn't care for him but why does she want him dead so badly? He listened more intently.

"That damn blood traitor wont know what hit him, he wants to choose a damn human whore over one of us than he will pay for it! And maybe his ignorance will be the death of his friends also!" Alhondra said triumphantly.

"Yes death to the blood traitors and the dog!" the other two called out with a mock tone.

Nicolae took a step back with his heavy soled boots forgetting himself.

"Did you hear that?'' Gwen said.

Nicolae didn't stick around for the others to reply he went straight up to talk to Drake.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this short but informative chappie! Thanks to Leah Day for reviewing again! R&R everyone! 


	9. Demons of the Past

**A/N:** Its me Britt again writing this chappie, Steph will probably take the next two, I need a break!

**Dracula:** Tell me about it, I am sick of all this writing!

Your not even doing anything!

**Dracula:** Yea well you make me sit there and reread all this crap to find typos!

Then why is there still mistakes?

**Dracula:** I may look like it but I'm not perfect!

Your so conceited!

**Dracula:** Cry about it.

Uh, w/e heres the next chapter...and you Dracula, your going to the closet! MWAHAHAHA!

**Dracula:** :starts crying: NOOOO!

* * *

Drake reached his balcony with Sophia in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her dark curls tumbling about the both of them. He went over the railing and let her down once he landed on the white marble of the balcony.

She wrapped his cloak tighter around her and looked at him with an expression of awe.

He stood before her in all of his beauty, tattered great black wings spread out far and the moonlight made them glow with an eerie light. His eyes were sparkling with a delicious and dangerous gleam. He was absolutely the most amazing looking man she had ever seen.

He held out his hand to her with a slight smile playing on his full mouth as his great wings retracted and sheathed magically into his back without ripping his jacket. "Come inside and get warmer Sophia."

She smiled innocently and took his hand and followed him inside his room past the two heavily draped French doors.

Upon entering the room she felt considerably warmer and wanted nothing more than to get dressed and enjoy her new found company. She had realized after she had seen the great pain in his beautiful eyes when mentioning his wife that was no more that she could be his friend, and maybe more. She now knew he was able to be compassionate, and then there was that undeniably attractive trait that was in his opinion pure damnation. For some reason him being a vampire had become appealing, maybe it was because she felt like she could trust him now, no matter how moody he was being the night before.

She walked into the room and watched him light the fireplace that she hadn't noticed next to the armoire. She sat on his bed wrapped in his cloak until he finished building the fire and walked over to her.

"It seems that you have nothing to wear at the moment , hmn?" He asked a sinful look playing in his eyes.

"Oh no! My gown we left it at the river didn't we!" she looked up at him her brow furrowed and her eyes worried.

He sighed, she was to innocent for his company, she didn't even slightly understand the implication in his last statement. He walked to the door of his room and opened it, "Hold on just a minute will you?" when she nodded he left and closed the door.

Once he was gone Sophia got up from the bed and decided to sit by the fire, in just his cloak she was very cold and needed to warm up considerably. While walking to the fireplace she stopped at his desk for there was a picture she hadn't seen the last time she was in the room.

The picture was actually a small painting of a young girl about her age with huge light colored eyes framed by delightfully arched brows. Her hair was very dark and very long, it had kinky and very charming waves in it and it fell about her heart shaped face in great cascades. Her face was solemn, as was every persons in a picture or painting, but her eyes were sweet and smiling. Sophia though back to when she had first awoke in Drake's bedroom and saw his sitting rigid at this desk looking at this picture.

**_This must be his wife…_**Sophia thought running a long finger down the length of the frame.

"Why are you looking at that?" she heard Drake sound from the door, his voice deep and demanding. His tone made her jump back from the frame. She saw he was holding a black dress in his arms.

"This is a painting of your wife isn't it?" she said quietly looking sadly into his threatening gaze.

"Yes and I would prefer you not go through my things." he walked up to her in a few easy strides and practically shoved the garment at her. "Go get dressed, there is a divider you may use over there." he pointed to a red changing divider by the bed. She went behind it and began to dress herself in silence, she could hear him walk in the direction of the fire and sit in one of the seats there.

**_How could he have gone to being so kind to being a scoundrel yet again? _**She thought while lacing up the low cut heavy black dress. The dress had a built in corset that tied in the front and the skirt was very full, its layers rustled when she moved. The bodice was very low and it lifted her breast high and made them very noticeable, the dress made her feel self conscious and cheap. The sleeves of it though made it more bearable, they went to her elbows and then fanned out into lace and flowed to the middle of her forearm.

When she was done getting dressed she came out from behind the divider and walked to the other seat by the fireplace. Drake looked up from the fire and looked her over with a critical eye.

"It fits you well." he mumbled and looked back into the fire.

"Why are you angry with me?" Sophia asked quietly.

"I'm not angry with you." he said not taking his gaze from the dancing flames.

"Yes you are, you have been cold to me since you saw me look at that picture on your desk." Sophia sighed when he didn't even look at her let alone reply. "That's a painting of your wife isn't it? The one I remind you of."

"Yes…" he said now looking at her.

"Why does that make you angry that I looked at the picture?"

"I didn't want you to know…I didn't want it to happen again." he said pain streaking his beautiful face.

"Know what? The reason why she left you? It is alright you can tell me." Sophia reached for his hand but he got up and started pacing instead, right now her touch would drive him mad, he needed to be level headed when talking about the matter which mattered the most.

"We were to be married, in June, but one night after drinking heavily I was approached by a man on my way home." Drake took a deep breath and went on with his tale. " he said he was lost and needed to know where the Inn was, so when I turned from him to point in the Inns direction he was on me." Drake sighed looking at his hands for some reason that was beyond Sophia. "I tried to fight him off me as he dug his fangs in my neck, he had appeared to be so frail, he was a withered old man yet he had the strength of ten men! He didn't kill me, right before he drained me of my life he got off of me, and I passed out." he walked back to the chair he had been sitting in before and looked into Sophia's eyes.

"What happened next?" she said a worried look in her eyes, she was so full of compassion, compassion he didn't deserve.

"Once I woke I was in a dark room on the floor, the man was standing over me. He said his name was Dracula and that I was now a vampire and should be glad he saved me from my mortal hell." Drake looked desperately into her eyes trying to make her understand. "I didn't know how those things worked I was ignorant and unaware, after he told me I was a vampire because he bit me I yelled and screamed that I didn't want to be a vampire that I was to get married! That I wanted to be a mortal, that I wanted to be a husband."

"Of course you didn't know, not many do, I didn't." she stroked his cheek affectionately, undoing him.

" So after I told him this he looked down on me with false pity. He then told me a disgusting lie, one that I should have seen through but I was to desperate to think before I acted. He told me that if I were to drink his blood that it would serve as an antidote and counteract my current state. So he slit his pale wrist open and invited me to drink. So in my ignorance I did and became the damned, after it was done he laughed and told me the truth, he said that he needed someone to carry on his legacy and his name and that he had been watching me and wanted me to become Dracula now."

Sophia then went to him and sat at his feet taking his hand and putting it to her face resting her hand over his and the other on his knee.

He then took a deep breath and continued not taking his eyes from hers. "After he said this I found a sharp object next to me in the room and drove it through his chest, it just so happened it was a wooden stake and when I drove it through his chest he smiled at me and said thank you, he died, leaving me with his title." Drake rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb. "I left the house and flew for the first time, taking myself to my fiancé's home." A tear then fell from the corner of his eye.

"Drake.." Sophia whispered wiping the tear from his cheek.

" When she opened the door I fell to my knees and told her everything, she looked at me horrified when I showed her my wings and terribly frightened when I showed her the fangs that were protruding from my mouth. She went into the kitchen then leaving my in the living room, when she came back she had a stake and a rope of garlic. I didn't understand what she meant, I loved her so much, I wanted her to accept the way I was then. But instead she came at me with the stake calling me a demon and the like. She didn't even act like she knew me. I ran from her home and then to my own, after gathering my things I fled there to." Drake stood the making her stand too, he placed both of his hands on either side of her pretty face. "Eventually I became known as the most merciless vampire known to both vampire and human, I became Dracula. After finding this abandoned castle I had a large following of the damned they either stayed here or in their own caves, it didn't matter much. No humans ever came to this place because it was said to be haunted and therefore dubbed my lair. I was a murderer, a monster, no longer a man. I had killed so many humans over the years, not claiming a single friend to me, only desperate animals like myself."

"Your no animal.." she laid a elegant hand on his broad chest.

"Thank you sweet Sophia but you don't know how animal like I was. Until one day about thirty years after I was made a vampire I attacked a young preacher, he didn't beg, he didn't plead he just said that it was the way of fate and that he didn't mind dieing if he had to, he was willing to give his body to quench my thirst and was sorry that I was leading the life I was. I let him live after he fainted. Then I flew away, he was Nicolae, but later I found that without my consent that Alhondra had done the same trick as the vampire who made me a vampire after I had left the preacher in the commentary I had found him in. Nicolae came to me many years later, the day his youngest daughter died. He was dreadfully thin and pale, worse than he is now, his eyes were sunken in and black as night."

"And I had a vile of my dearly departed wife's blood around my neck." Nicolae was standing at the door with a horribly sad look on his handsome face. " I'm glad to see you are back Sophia, I didn't want any harm to come of you child." he walked over to her and Drake and laid a hand on either one of their shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He than sat in the same chair by the fire that she was earlier.

"I asked Drake what I should do after I explained that my wife took me in and told our community I was dead, she had given me her blood when I needed to stay alive and kept me in our small home until she died. My daughters did the same keeping vials of their mothers blood for me to take once a year until they passed on into heaven also. I wanted so bad to die but was afraid of the consequence of suicide. I didn't want my damned soul to be rejected from heaven." he looked up at Drake and Sophia with a wane smile.

" He came to live here and has become my dearest friend, Romulus was an accidental addition on my part, he was a pup and rejected from his pack because he went after human blood, but in his innocence they didn't kill him only left him to die in the woods. He came to us once a week to learn from Nicolae and be entertained by me, he left for awhile to join others of his kind in France but he came back, he always comes back."

"Such a faithful hound." Nicolae said with a laugh that rang cheerfully like a bell.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you both," Sophia said quietly looking into Drake's eyes. "I'm sorry that the world has been so cruel to you." she whispered the last part of the statement to the man who stood before her now.

Drake then laid a soft kiss on her full mouth and pulled back smiling at her, she was so very sweet to him, how could he ever think another bad thought about her again?

"What is it that you wanted friend?" Drake asked Nicolae pulling his gaze from Sophia's face.

"I wanted to tell you something that I over heard our little friend Alhondra talking about with those other two that she seems to be physically connected to."

"What's that?" Drake asked an eyebrow raised.

"It seems she has approached a certain human named Ralph, about the location of our lair and our dearest Sophia."

Sophia gasped at that, her heart falling , she desperately clung to Drake's sleeve.

Then Drake boomed, "Tell me everything Nicolae."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chappie, I was kinda proud. I thought it was good.

**Dracula:** No one else did.

Dammit how did you get out of the closet?

**Dracula:** Wouldnt you like to know?

Well get back in there!

**Dracula:** MAKE ME!

:Britt pulls out punjab:

**Dracula:** Okay okay! I'm going dear Authoress!


	10. The Plan

**A/N:** OMG GUYS WE HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW READER! tempest raven is our newest reader and we heart her like whoa! For her total fab review we are dedicating this chappie to her!

**Dracula:** It wasn't that great of a review you know.

Shove it, I liked it. And isn't your skinny vampire butt supposed to be in a closet?

**Dracula:** Okay for one, Erik kicked my ass out because I "gave him the heebie-jeebies," and

for two, my butt isn't skinny...it's round and firm thank you!

Oh wow, to much info man.

**Dracula:** Well, it's true :pats firm backside:

Okay moving on to the next chapter :shakes head wearily thinking 'why couldn't I get a normal pet?':

* * *

"I shall tell you what I heard Drake, but do you think it wise for our dear Sophia to hear?" Nicolae asked staring at Drake cautiously. 

Drake then turned to Sophia. "Perhaps you should sit on the terrace while we talk." He then started to guide her to the French doors leading out unto the balcony.

"No! This concerns me more than it does the both of you! I think I have a right to know!" she protested looking up into Drake's stormy eyes with determination in her bright ones.

Without looking at Nicolae, Drake asked. "Will it scare her to hear it?"

"No, I believe that what I heard is only frightening for us." Nicolae responded looking down into his lap.

"Then sit Sophia," he gestured to the only other empty seat by the fireplace while he loomed over Nicolae like a shadow. "Speak my friend."

"Well, it seems that Romulus came to the castle in search of you, because he had found a familiar garment by the riverside." Nicolae looked at Sophia with disappointment tinged with amusement in his lavender orbs. "Well, upon entering he saw those three demons congregated in the hall whispering."

"What about?" Drake demanded impatiently.

Nicolae leaned back into the chair running long fingers through his white blond curls. "Well, Romulus perked up his ears and only heard a few passing sentences about a drunken man she had come across."

"That isn't very unusual is it? People come across drunks all the time." Sophia said anxiously wringing her hands.

"We aren't people my dear." Drake grumbled and paced nervously.

"Don't damn yourself like that Drake..." Sophia said in a barely audible whisper.

Drake stopped his pacing long enough to run his thumb down her soft cheek. Then he turned to the all to observant Nicolae after clearing his own throat. "And why didn't Rom say anything to them?"

"Well, he isn't as intelligent as you or myself, God bless him, so he didn't see how that was a dangerous sign." Nicolae sighed then and began to message his temples. "But he did come to me saying that he found it peculiar."

"Good dog." Drake said only partially kidding.

Nicolae chuckled slightly at that and went on. "Well, you see after hearing what he said about her whispering about this man, I decided to go check it out for myself. When I arrived at her door she was speaking about visiting Ralph von Heinchek at his home. She spoke of telling him how she acquired your name by listening on the other side of your door and then she showed herself to him," he eyed Drake's hardened expression.

"But even if she told the von Heinchek who I was and that I had Sophia, what can he truly do?" Drake rubbed his chin.

"Well, that is where it gets bad my friend." Nicolae sighed and put his face in his hands. " I am afraid that Alhondra told the man where to find us, she sounded like she wanted us all dead...calling us 'blood traitors' "

"What! I shall kill her for this!" Drake roared.

"No! Then you are giving her the reaction she wants! It is best to stop him, not her, you will only raise moral among people who already hate you and me and even Rom, do not endanger him please I beg this of you!" Nicolae pleaded.

Drake sneered as her threw a vase across the room from a nearby table, making Sophia gasp and Nicolae walk over to him looking threatening.

"Begging doesn't become of you boy, I suggest against it! I cannot let her stay in this home and betray me and my friends under my own roof!" Drake roared.

"Silence!" Nicolae started to elevate off of the floor as his seductive voice whooshed all around the room, giving Sophia chills. "You do that and you damn us! Aren't you aware that if you approach her and attack her or take her from this castle all of the other creatures here will be on you!"

Drake stopped and stared. "Then what do you suggest?" he growled.

"I think we should come up with a plan to keep this von Heinchek man from coming to our castle..." Nicolae said as the air around him settled and he was leveled on the floor.

"How the hell do I go about doing this?" Drake grumbled starting to pace the room again.

"I know what to do..." Sophia whispered pale and weary.

"Darling," Drake went to a her and kneeled at her feet." I am sorry, this man is to be your husband...we shouldn't have said these things in front of you..."

"I don't love him, you know that, and I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to all of you if I hadn't spoken up," she ran a finger down his jaw.

"Speak my child, what is this plan of yours?" Nicolae said with a concentration line set in his brow.

* * *

Okay that's the end of this chappie hoped you liked! Please R&R... 

**Dracula:** Okay, I am more than a little pissed.

Why is that?

**Dracula:**Well, you see you and Stephanie keep locking me and Erik in that damn closet...and he well..you see...he gives me the heebie jeebies...

How so?

**Dracula:** He keeps talking about this chick betraying him...freak

:rolls eyes: Get over it and get your ass back in there!

**Dracula:** :starts crying:


	11. Darkness Stirs

**A/N: **Hi this is Stephanie writing this chapter! Well and Britt's over my shoulder helping me with it because she'd turned into an idea nazi and has taken over the story! But that's okay she really is a big helper!Anyway before her ego gets to big for the room I'll write the chapter.

**Erik: **Wait! Wait! I have a song to sing for you all :grins:

Uhh…can't we do this later? ( music starts somewhere in background…) Guess not.

**Erik: **I'm to sexy for my shoe, to sexy for my shoe, oh baby… ( takes off shoe )

Oh God…

**Erik: **I'm to sexy for my shirt to sexy for shirt, oh baby yeah!

**Random Phan Girl: **TAKE IT OFF!

**Erik: **I think I'll keep it on, think I'll keep it on…oh baby yeah…

OKAY CUT! Enough of you stripping okay we have a story to write!

**Erik: **Wait! One more verse!

Oh fine!

**Erik: **I'm to sexy sexy for my mask, to sexy for m-

NO ERIK PLEASE DON'T!

**Erik:**sniffle: ( walks away )

Sorry about all that, on with chapter 11!

* * *

Ralph walked into the cold night air breathing deeply, causing sharp pains in his lungs. He was determined to find the castle the vampire had told him Sophia was being held captive. He adjusted his cloak and walked to the black covered carriage on the drive. 

He stepped into it and told his hooded driver to take him to the forest road and to stop half way; he would tell him where to go from there. The driver, who was covered in shadows, just nodded and snapped the reins to pull them out of the grounds and toward the designated road.

Ralph sat in the black suede bench of the covered carriage and looked at the fast moving scenery, thinking about his sweet Sophia the entire time. What kind of danger were these monsters putting her through? What kind of unholy acts was this creature Dracula making his innocent Sophia perform? Ralph shuddered at the thought. What would he do if she has been touched by another man before their wedding night? He shook his head, he couldn't think such things, he had to get her home and safe in his arms once again.

The carriage stopped suddenly and it jerked Ralph forward from his seat. "Are we already here?" he mumbled to himself, looking out the tiny window of the carriage. Then suddenly the carriage shook and he heard an all to familiar flapping of great wings.

He started to shake, "Driver, what is going on out there?"

"Why are you here?" a seductive whisper sounded from the shadows opposite him in the carriage.

"Who . . . who are you? I demand you show yourself!" he cried, trying to sound brave; he failed miserably.

But the figure in the carriage had no reason to show himself for a cloud had just moved away from the moon, causing an eerie glow to creep inside the carriage and shine directly on them. Ralph saw a man, with skin the color of parchment, silky white blond hair and sharp lavender eyes that were sunken in with dark circles around them, sitting across from him. Ralph let out a shocked gasp and made an attempt to jump out but an icy grip on his shoulder pulled him back inside.

"Do not run from me just yet," he demanded.

Ralph began to bang his fists against the carriages roof, "Driver! Driver, help!" he called pathetically. The man let out a laugh and said softly, "The driver can't help now for he's sitting right in front of you." Ralph stared at him to discover that he was smiling.

"What do you want with me?" Ralph asked shakily, not finding this the least bit amusing.

"I believe you wish to find a certain young lady. Oh, what's her name?" The man grinned at him once again and Ralph knew he was purposely trying his patience.

"Sophia?" Ralph asked slowly.

"Ah, yes! That's the one, Sophia! And I believe you are going to try and find her now this very night.

Tell me, sir, where you were planning on searching for her. The forest?" The man laughed at his own joke.

"I know what you are!" Ralph hissed. "You don't think I know, but I do! You demons have taken my Sophia from me, and I've come to find your castle and get her back myself!"

"Oh, really now?" The man had become serious and began to tap a finger on the tip of his chin. "And where have you learned all this information, human?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, vermin?" Ralph spat but regretted his words immediately. The man had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was now eye to eye with Ralph. Those eerie lavender orbs piercing the darkness.

"Never come near my home. Do not ever come near my friends, and never come back to search for her, she doesn't want you!" he grumbled with his smooth but dangerous voice.

"That's a lie! I will come back! With a whole army I will come back and kill you all if it that's what it takes!" Ralph screeched.

"Do not try false bravery it doesn't suit you boy, I know you tremble out of fear not fury."

"Why cant I have her have back? Please just let me have her back…" Ralph shuddered with the oncoming tears. "Why are you keeping her? You animals are so cruel! Your no better than that woman who came to my home!" he then broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Nicolae sat erect, what was he doing? Why was he treating this man so cruelly, he didn't know, he had no grudge against him. He sighed without meaning to and laid a hand on the Ralph's shoulder.

"I am sorry, but I assure you she is fine, and not all of us are as mean as we seem…" Nicolae said softly trying to reassure himself than the man in front of him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME DEMON!" Ralph yelled smacking at the comforting hand that Nicolae had lent.

Nicolae's lavender eyes turned from compassionate to furious in a second at the comment the man just spat in his face.

"How dare you call me such a name! You are no God you have no right to damn me to such a title! I shall only be called such a name if God himself finds it fitting to do so on Judgment Day!" Nicolae boomed. "Sophia is staying with us because she wants to! She is staying because she has no love for you! So for your health I suggest you leave here and never come back or for your insolence you shall perish!" Nicolae raised a hand and Ralph cowered and hid his head.

Ralph lay there on the floor of the carriage waiting for the hit from the sickly vampire who was standing over him, but it never came. He looked up from the shelter of his hands and saw that he was alone in the carriage with nothing but the sound of the cold breeze outside for company.

He struggled out of the carriage and landed in the mud. He then took the drivers seat and hurried back to his manor.

* * *

Hope everyone liked that chappie, and I cant wait to hear about how much you guys hate Ralph! Who goes around hurting Nicolae's feelings? The bastard! 

**Dracula: **I do all the time…he's kinda sensitive like that.

Wha-…..

**Erik: **Don't worry Authoress I'll put him back in the closet:pulls out :Punjab:

**Dracula: **You have to be kidding me… :Pulls out fangs:

**Erik:**:Gulp:

Umm… We'll let them deal with it… R&R!


	12. Staying with You

**A/N: **Hey this is Stephanie, I am so sorry that this update took FOREVER! But I haven't thought of really anything to write and Brittany has been yelling death threats into my ears for the past few days! So I found some motivation ( my survival ) and decided to update!

**Erik: **How come when I yell death threats to you, you laugh and walk away?

Because your normally shouting from the inside of the closet.

**Erik::**grumbles: Thank goodness I got out of that place...it was awful

Oh stop your belly aching, it could be worse!

**Erik: **Please do tell, what is worse then spending your time locked in a closet with a deranged vampire breathing down your neck!

Living in the Sahara with nothing to drink but your own urine!

**Erik: **Your icky...

:grumbles:

**Erik: **copier...

On with the belated chappie!

* * *

Nicolae burst through the doors of the castle fuming. he didn't even try to silence his steps as he went pounding up the stairs towards Drake's room.  
"What's got Bible boy's panties in a twist?" Trista purred in a darkened corner as he passed the third floor landing up to Drake.  
He just growled in her general direction and went swiftly up the flight of steps.  
" Oho, someone is feeling slightly testy is it? What happened, did you find out theres no God?" Gwen mocked in a sing song voice.  
Nicolae, on the end of his rope as is, spun on his heel an loomed over Gwen, a threatening gleam in his radiant lavender eyes. "I swear if you three don't stop all hell will break loose!"

Alhondra yawned slinking from the shadows. "All we wanted to know Bible boy was what has gotten you hot and bothered."

Nicolae just replied with the statement, "Verbal damnation and regrettable cruelty..." and continued up the stairs, with no one flanking his sides, surprisingly.

He found himself facing Drakes door and just walked in, like he had only two nights before, the night the Sophia came up with the plan that he just carried out in the forest.

He opened the door without thought of knocking and walked in on something that perhaps his eyes could have done without seeing. His friend tenderly kissing Sophia. He sighed, they were to busy involved with one another to notice him, but when he saw the enviable slip of Drake's tongue he coughed loudly.

Sophia jumped back from Drake like he was a leper and blushed furiously. Drake just mastered his classic smoldering glare and folded his arms, obviously wondering why Nicolae just burst into his room uninvited.

"Well I have talked to Duke von Heinchek, I thought you would like to know right away, but I see that you have more pleasant things to do with yourselves then hear my horror story." Nicolae eyed the shamed looking Sophia.

Drake turned his head to the left and a loud crack emitted, he then rolled his shoulders and sat down in one of the red velvet chairs by the high rising fire. He motioned for Sophia to take a seat on his lap and Nicolae to sit in the only other chair. Instead Nicolae duped for standing and let Sophia take the other seat, to Drake obvious disappointment.

"Nicolae please get on with it I have better things to do than hear you babble." Drake yawned and stretched is long lean legs. He then glanced up and saw Nicolae's sad and solemn eyes and sat erect, now serious over his friends dismay. "What went on that has put this look in your purple eyes friend?"

Nicolae sighed deeply before answering. "Oh the usual human reaction, although my disposition didn't help the matter, but when I offered compassion for the price of his tears he slapped my hand away and called me a monster." he looked at Sophia and then Drake with tear glistening his eyes, illummentateing them more then they already did naturally. "Sophia can you answer me a simple question? Why are you here with us demons?"

Sophia got to her feet and slowly walked toward Nicolae holding out her elegant hand, when she reached him she cradled his face and looked him directly in the eyes, "You are no demon, you are a person, and one of the best I have ever had the privilege to know. Because you are weighed down by these powers ,that I find magnificent, doesn't make you any less human than I. You are beautiful, and no amount of evil words that Ralph threw at you should make you feel any different."

After she said this a sparkling tear slid down Nicolae's face. "Never leave us Sophia."

"I dont ever want to." she then turned to Drake who was now standing. "May I stay with you, I dont think I am ready to become a creature of the night but..."

"I would never allow you to become a vampire!" Drake began sternly, but Sophia spoke over him and he stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"But I would like to stay here, this place has held more magic and kindness then any mansion or maids house I have ever been in, I love it here, please let me stay here, let me stay with you..." he green eyes grew huge and desperate and she pleaded with him just with a look.

Drake took a deep breath and then took her hand. "You may stay for now sweet Sophia..."

At this she jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face, and then broke free of his arms in favor of Nicolae's and showered him with kisses until he was giddy with all of the young girls affections.

"Darling I hope you stay as long as you can, you sure lighten this house of horrors!" he kissed her hard on the forehead. "But yes I should say though, that even though I scared off von Heinchek for now it doesn't mean that he'll stay away forever. He truly loves you."

Sophia looked at Drake. "I will go back to him before it means any of you being harmed, but only after I can do all in my power to be able to stay first and foremost." she then grinned hugely and ran once again into Drake's arms pressing a loving kiss on his full smiling mouth.

Nicolae walked to the door and looked back to the two lovers. "Good day children I am off to hit the coffin lining." he then snickered at his own joke and walked across the hall to sleep through another day.


	13. Wicked Smiles

**A/N:** Hey its Brittany, Steph taked way to long to update and I have alot of the story swiming in my head and I need to let it out alittle, so thats why we have such a close update and I might even do chapter fourteen today also.

**Dracula:** Uh no your not.

Why not?

**Dracula:** Cuz I have a hot date and there is no way I spending another one of my weekends proof reading!

Well it just so happened I pushed your hot date off a balcony and now you have a free night, how about some proof reading?

**Dracula:** Great foreshadowing skills dipwad.

You get your vampy butt a checking for typos NOW!

**Dracula:** Oh fine! _Bytch_

What was that?

**Dracula:** What are you deaf and dumb?

Thats it closet for you NOW!

**Dracula:** Nooooooo!

On with the chappie!

* * *

It had been a week now since Alhondra had visited the pathetic von Heinchek at his expansive home. An entire length of seven days when she told him where to find the girl he supposedly loved so much. Maybe his feelings didnt lie in him as deeply as he let on, human affections never change whether one is damned or not, once you find a new plaything, you forget about all previous 'engagements'.

Alhondra mauled over these things while pacing in her room, an agravated twitch in her left eyelid.

"Maybe he was to frightend and decided not to show up after all, he wasnt exactly a strong man as a recall you saying." Gwen offered lazily to the frustrated vampiress before her. Alhondra didnt answer, she just kept paceing. Gwen shrugged at this giving Trista a look that plainly meant 'Oh well, I tried', and went bakc to fileing her blood tainted nails.

The Trista decided to offer something to cease her friends aggitated state. "Perhaps when he passed out he reagaurded it all as a dream and decided that she just ran away or something?"

"No, no, no. He isnt here for a better reason, he wouldnt ignore what I told him, he wouldnt dare regaurd it as something as practical as a dream. He may be simple minded but he isnt a complete imbisle, he wants her back desperately." Alhondra said all softly and more to herself, almost like her brain was working to hard that it couldnt hold anymore reasoning, so she was forced to voice what she thought instead.

"Maybe someone intervined, told him to go away perhaps?" Gwen shrugged lamely.

But instead of reasoning the idea out of her spectrum of thought, she eyed Gwen with round oversized shocked eyes. Trista noticed that Alhondra's intrest was perked at this new senerio and decided to go with it.

"Perhaps someone overheard us, someone who would not benifit from the human boy comeing to claim the whore back, hmm?" she offered looking at Alhondra with something like glee playing amonst her chapped and pealing lips.

"Like Drake, that's it! He has found out! He intercepted the von Heinchek idiot and scared him off! Why didnt i think of this earlier?" Alhondra gaped at the other two women, her face looking surpirsed then furious.

"It was probably that stupid wolf-man who told Drake when he over heard us while going up the stairs." Gwen added egearly.

"No it wasnt him, he wasnt there long enough to hear about the full force of the plan." Alhondra reasoned inpatiently.

"Yes that's true, but remember when we heard someone outside the door, someone inhumanly quite! It was Nicolae!" Trista exclaimed excitededly.

"No, he isnt as silent as one would assume, you heard him walking up the stairs, he's loud, he couldnt pull it off, and besides isnt like a sin or something to ease drop on peoples conversations?" Alhondra smirked.

"Then who was it?" Trista and Gwen asked impatiently together.

"It was the girl, only sluts like her can be that sneaky, she overheard us then went and then told Drake all about it!" Alhondra said almost steaming at the ears.

"Well what are you going to do about it then Alhondra?" Trista said impatient to hear the new plan of action.

"Kill her." Alhondra countered calmly and wickedly. "We'll find a way." she snickerd uncontrollably and then sat on her bed. "Tomarrow night well kill the girl, it should be fun, good morning." she said and then extimuished th candle that was lighting the room and went to sleep, a inhuman smile playing on her lips.

* * *

So any thoughts on the matter Erik, seeing as Draculas in the closet for being bad?

**Erik:** Uh, it was good, kind of a filler though, ya think?

FILLER? This was major plot points you ungreatful idiot!

**Erik:** gulps

Whatever I dont have anymore closet punishing left in me, please read and review everyone!


	14. The Heights of Hate

**A/N: **I know, I know, we have updated alot lately but I am haveing alto of fun with this story and really want to get it all out, I want to get to the nudge nudge wink wink, drake and sophia happy time, well I mean come on guys its going to happen and dammit I want sssooo very bad to write it already! lol, thanks alot for all the reviews and support, i'm glad people enjoy our story: D!

**Dracula: **I think I am tearing up...:yawns:

Your such an ass, here is the next chapter! ( I didnt call it a chappie this time because Becky-poo hates it so! )

**Dracula: **Smart girl, it pisses me off to Becky!

Okay just for that...on with the new chappie! MWAHAHAHAH!

* * *

Sophia took a deep breath of the balmy night air and wrapped Drakes cloak around her shoulders. She had been in the castle for over a week now, it had been the best week of her entire life. She had never known life to be this wonderful.

Her existence hadnt made up of much other than the dull work of the hired help and then the dull work of being the fiancé to a duke. Stuck between soap and socialites, her life had been like the monotonous tone of ones deaf grandmother.

Thank goodness she had found this new realm of life. She hadnt thought she would ever think that, upon arriving she had been terrified and alone, now she felt warm and wanted. Those feelings were mostly attributed to Drake.

She sighed yet again and laid her head into her palm leaning on the stone ledge of the balcony. Drake was so sweet to her, he was so warm and loving, so much more than Ralph ever was. "I'm so ungrateful!" she whispered to herself now rubbing her temples. She hadnt thought of Ralph much at all once coming to the castle, but whenever she did it was always cold feelings about him being nothing like Drake. That was awful of her, she thought to herself. He was probably worrying himself to death while she was mentally critiquing the way he treated her, she was truly an awful person!

But then all of the sudden Sophia heard the distant flapping of large wings. That sound was to familiar for comfort. Where was Drake anyhow? Could that be him? The thoughts raced through her head as she squinted to see what was obviously coming towards the balcony.

"Drake?" she called out uncertainly. There was no answer, but now that she thought of it Drake had went to talk with Nicolae, so him flying wouldn't make much sense.

She heard the flapping coming closer and closer to her, she decided that she should go inside. When she turned towards the French doors the slammed shut. She ran to them and jiggled the knobs, willing them to open, but they didn't.

She then began to bang on the doors in utter panic when she heard the swooping sound of great wings directly behind her.

Then she felt hands garb her under her arms and she let out a shriek. She was then lifted into the air, her legs flailing and her arms trying to pull free from her captors grip.

They flew over the side of the balcony and then they stopped in mid air. She looked down and saw they were very, very high up. She was practically skirting the tops of the trees.

She was waiting for something to happen anything, but all she did was dangle in the air, that was until she heard a sickly familiar whisper saying "Go home whore..." and then she was dropped.

She fell past the trees her own screams echoing in the forest causing here ears to ring, and then she blacked

out...

* * *

So is anyone dieing of suspense?

**Dracula: **Your not Wes Craven assface, no one is going you keel over that!

Couldnt you at least humar me?

**Dracula: **cough, cough...look im dieing...help, help...happy?

Not really, oh welll...R&R everyone!


	15. Catching Love

**A/N: **Hey hey guys...okay I know that it has been FOREVER ince we have last updated, but here I am posting chappies and I hope all my new and old readers alike will enjoy. I have been getting new readers lately and that is so exciteing:DDD, cant wait to see what everyone thinks of whats going to be going on!

**Dracula: **Your dumb...

Whaa...

**Dracula: **Yea you heard me, I think your dumb, and all for good reason too, you see all you do is sit around and write effing chapters for later in the story, and then you take a month to write the crap these people are about to be tortured through...you disappoint your public...

:blank stare with mouth agape:

**Dracula: **Well someone has to be honest, one with this crap chapter...

* * *

Drake heard the high pitched shriek that was her scream. he ran out of Nicolae's room without a word to his friend, and busted through his own bedroom doors in search of Sophia. She was no where. He then heard rapping on the French doors out on the balcony and ran to them.

When he flung them open she was no where in sight. He turned to look back into the room but when he did her heard he scream again and his head turned just in time to see her falling through the trees. His wings ripped out of his back with blinding white hot pain as he dove off the balcony to catch her.

He swooped down right after her, her curls floating inches from his finger tips. he was getting desperate, she was only feet away from connecting with the hard forest floor. He pinned his wings close to himself, causing his flight to cease but in turn making him fall faster then her due to his weight. He grabbed her in mid air then unsheathed his wings. the air caught under them and acted like a parachute letting him float to the ground with the unconscious Sophia resting in his arms.

When he reached the ground he crouched to lay her up right in his lap. He brushed her stray curls off of her forehead and spoke to her softy. "Sophia, Sophia darling wake up for me please..."

When she didn't respond to his voice he spread his great wings and flew them back unto the balcony. After landing and sheathing back his battered batlike wings, he walked into his room with Sophia laying limply in his cradled arms.

He carried her to his bed all the while thinking about how she wasn't waking up.

What if she hit her head on a branch while falling? What if she is bleeding in her head, and has passed out from the pain? What if she was bit and dropped and is now dead!

All of the scenarios played through his head and he could pull one from the other.

He laid he softly upon the velvet comforter and began to untie her corset. After making sure that she could breathe freely and was comfortable he looked her over for any sign of injury. She had no neck punctures that ruled out death by vampire, and she was quite warm so she wasn't loosing greats amount of blood anyway.

"Than why arent you waking Sophia?" he whispered gliding his hand over her soft cheek like a feather.

He brushed at her beautiful mahogany colored locks, and watched her as she lay there like she was only just a asleep. Her face was so angelic and a lively blush rest permanently on the high apples of her cheeks. He was so lucky to have an angel this beautiful with him.

With him, that sounded so odd, he thought. She truly was with him, and the best part was she wanted to be. He didn't have to settle for some dreadful nightmare like the ones haunting his castle and he didn't have to bed a warm human girl to settle her curiosity. Sophia just simple was his and he was at awe over this.

Maybe she would be his forever, and they could find a better place just for them and Nicolae and Romulus, away from everyone that hated what they would be. But he couldn't do that to her. He couldnt take away everything she had ever known and make her what he was, it wasn't fair to damn her like that.

But as her watched the simple, but beautiful way her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath, he couldn't help but want her with him for eternity. He was falling in love with the very essence of her and he was okay with it.

He sighed yet again and ran his long pale fingers through her hair. He bent over her and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "Wake sweet Sophia, you are so much more beautiful when you smile at me..."

* * *

Taaadaaa! Worth the wait everyone?

**Dracula: **Booo! Booo! You suck!

Why do you have to be so mean!

**Dracula: **:pokes Erik: Join in idiot face!

No no Erik dont listen! Drac is just useing evil peer pressure!

**Dracula&Erik: **Booo! Booo! You suck!

**Erik: **I feel mean...

**Dracula: **Thats the point dipwad, now go play with your dolls, R&R everyone! And say how much you hate the Authoress! Mwahahahahaaa!


	16. Barmaidens and Magic

**A/N: **lalalalalaaaa...well heres another update, this one I hope you guys find fun, I thought it would be nice to just put a good fun Rommy chapter...we all need some light humar in our lives!

**Dracula: **If its not me its not worth reading everyone so just move on to the next chapter, or if the next chapter is not avalible for your veiwing pleasure, please feel free to press the X in the upper right hand corner of your screen, thank you come again!

I hate you...

**Dracula: **The feeling is mutual babe...

* * *

Romulus sat the bar and yawned hugely. His life was changing before his eyes and he hated every bit of it. There he was alone in a bar, not a girl on his arm or a friend at his side. He took a deep swallow of his dark ale and then let out a ferocious belch that no friend congratulated him for.

He then sighed like a child not getting his way and stared into his mug. Romulus had been this way for a week now. It was mostly due to the newest addition into his friends life, Sophia.

Yes, he knew he liked her all the same, she was sweet, pretty, and made Drake happy, but she also became the new center of attention. The reason this bothered him so, is well he was always the apple of Drake and Nicolae's eyes. He was their friend, almost like a brother or even a son, they raised him and loved him. He was their loyal hound.

"Then she came along." Romulus grumbled as he took a deep burning gulp of his ale.

Drake always was with her, either kissing her or whispering sweet notions into her ears, and then Nicolae was giddy over the fact that she adorned him with great amounts of attention. And then there was Rom, lonesome and out of the loop, he was abandoned and shunned, and hated every minute of it. He was so down in the dumps that he couldn't even get a nice piece of a...

"Would you like me to get you another pint sir?" a small female voice said shyly over Rom's head.

He lifted his face in the direction of the quiet voice and shook his shaggy golden locks out of his tired eyes. When he saw who had spoken he had to all but hold his jaw to keep it from dropping. There was a barmaiden, no older than sixteen, with gorgeous brown eyes waiting for him to order another pint.

He coughed and swept his hair away from his face, trying to look presentable to her. "Um, no thank you..." he began. She started to walk away after he refused another pint, but he called after her. "Wait my lady please stay!"

At that she turned to him slightly paled. "Why sir, I am not that kind of maiden, I bring the drinks, nothing more."

Romulus looked confused and then shook his head. "Can you sit with me please? I would like to know your name..."

She looked back at the bar to make sure her boss wasn't looking her way and then sat in the chair across from Rom. She sat her round tray down and cast her eyes from his, displaying a rosy blush rising from her bosom. She brushed her pin straight dark brown hair away from the eye that her bangs covered sardonically.

"My..my name is Jessika, sir...is there anything you need?"

"Just your company, do you have a husband?" Rom asked his voice rough and nervous, he had never seen a girl so young and beautiful. She was so shy and quiet he wanted nothing more than to take her to his den forever.

"No, I have no husband..." she blushed furiously now not meeting Rom's gaze.

"My name is Romulus, in case you were wondering, and well I would like to tell you that you are beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He breathed giveing her a boyishly goofy grin.

"Thank you." she answered looking at him with her eyes sparkling with wonderment.

"Tell me about you please." He would beg her if she didn't.

"About...about myself? Oh well...I am new here, I came from a visiting town in search of work actually, I became a barmaiden and I hope to find a good man someday..." she then swept her gaze around the bar. "That seems unlikely here though." She sighed.

"What do you want in this good man you marry?" Because I will do anything to be that for you, he almost blurted.

She giggled and placed a hand on her chest. "Magic!" she beamed.

He then broke into a deliriously happy grin. "Well, my dearest Jessika, I think I could give you magic, the kind that lurks in the forest. Can I come see you again tomorrow?" he pleaded with his best puppy eyes.

"Yes, I would like that.." She smiled and rose from the table, to retrieve more drinks as Rom got up and left the bar.

-o-

"Nicolae! Nicolae!" Romulus pounded up the stairs and unto the fourth floor landing almost skipping down the hallway to Nicolae's room. He opened the door to find Nicolae almost smacking into him on his way out of the room, looking paler than his usual pasty complexion.

"Yes, Romulus, you yelled my name?" Nicolae asked looking flustered.

Romulus unintentionally ignored his friends current state."I-just-met-the-love-of-my LIFE!" he then grabbed Nicolae into a rib breaking hug. "she is beautiful and sweet and so shy, and she wants magic!"

"That's lovely Romulus, but I was on my way to Drakes room, we heard Sophia scream and he pounded right out of here like a madman." Nicolae said struggling out of the hug and walked to Drake's door.

Rom just smiled and sat in a dust covered chair by Nicolae's door. "That's nice..." he then sighed.

Nicolae looked at his friend oddly and decided he was intoxicated. He then shook his head and went into Drakes room to see why they had heard Sophia scream.


	17. Love a Beast

**A/N: **I am glad everyone is enjoying how the story is turning out and I love all of the positive reviews I am getting from everyone. So anyway here we all are back with Sophia and Drake, lets see how she is doing!

**Erik**::stretches and yawns: this story is getting so dull that Dracula wont even waste his sarcasm on it.

Shush you deformed little twit! You'll scare away our readers!

**Erik: **:stares with mouth agape a single dramatic tear slides down one cheek:

your not being filmed you know...you drama phantom!

**Erik: **:runs away crying like little girl:

...now I feel bad...

**Dracula**: whew authoress I didn't know you were so cruel...I feel all warm and tingly inside...

shut up you...on with the next chapter while I go and make Erik stop crying

**Dracula: **Yea that will happen...hes such a pansy!

* * *

Drake stroked her forehead urging her wake up. He looked up when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He saw Nicolae walk in looking worried and paler than usual. He cast a weary gaze toward his pale friend.

"Drake, what happened?" Nicolae asked bustling over to the bed where Sophia lay with Drake looming over her, a pained look upon his handsome face.

"She was falling, but not from the balcony, it was like she was flown away from it and dropped, I dont know, I am waiting for her to wake up so she can tell me." He then laid a soft kiss on her forehead and went to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Nicolae followed after running a protective fatherly hand over Sophia's forehead.

Drake sat down and ran a hand through his dark wavy locks, that were all disheveled from speeding through the air to catch Sophia.

"Why isn't she awake?" asked Nicolae worried for both Sophia and the current state his friend was in.

"I dont know why she isn't waking, I think that she just fainted out of fear. I made sure that she had no injuries to the head and made sure she was able to breath properly with that contraption these women ware..." Drake rubbed his hands over his face wearily.

"It seems friend that you are harboring more than the normal emotions that a man would have for a women who they just saved." Nicolae said with his fingertips touching and his finely etched eyebrow risen in a suspicious manner.

"What are you implying Nicolae?" Drake asked with a agitated edge to his voice.

"Oh nothing more than that I think you are falling in love with our dear Sophia..."

Drake rolled his shoulders and gulped loudly, "I am..."

Nicolae rose and kneeled in front of his friend a sparkling gleam in his purple gaze. "Drake, Sophia is a magnificent woman, I am so happy for you!" He patted him hard on the back, Drake shook him off and stood.

"I am not so happy about it, Sophia doesn't need a man like me, she needs someone stable...normal...a human man who could give her human children to love and cherish...all I can give her is the night." He sighed and leaned on one of the bed posts, staring at his beloved.

"Perhaps all she wants is the night...have you thought of that Drake? Have you thought for a minute that she might already love you?" Nicolae asked.

"She couldn't...no woman can ever love a beast..." Drake whispered slowly turning his pained gaze toward the now empty picture frame on his desk.

His memories began to get the best of him when he heard Sophia turning in the bed. She whispered ever so softly as he lashing batted open and then closed again. Drake rushed to her side and propped her head up with his hand, using his other to stroke her forehead.

"Drake...is that you?" she asked in a slight whisper.

"Yes my darling its me..." he said softly in her ear.

When Nicolae saw that Sophia was all right and Drake was by her side, thinking only of her exited the room silently. Drake looked behind him and saw that Nicolae had left and remembered what he had said about Sophia perhaps sharing Drakes feelings of love.

"Sophia..." she looked up at him with big green tired eyes and he lost all the nerve he had, he couldn't tell her. "Sophia, darling go back to sleep, it is morning and I want us to spend all tomorrow together, get your rest, we will talk when night comes again..." Drake stood and started towards the couch he slept on during the day, pulling his jacket and shirt off with an easy motion. He stopped when he heard Sophia's tiny whisper from the bed.

"Drake..." at the sound of his name he was at her side again, heedlessly tossing his shirt and jacket to the floor.

"Yes my sweet Sophia is there something you needed?"

"Stay with me...stay here with me...I dont want to be alone..." she drifted back to sleep not letting go of the hand he had offered.

"Anything my love..." he answered to the sleeping beauty before him. He climbed in next to her and burnt out the bedside candle. When he pulled the velvet cover over them he felt Sophia snuggled closer and rested her head on his chest.

He felt warm and wanted at that moment, and drifted into his daytime slumber with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Dracula**: You so quoted "no woman could ever love a beast" from the narrator in Beauty and the Beast...is it that hard to use your own material?

yes...

**Dracula: **Loser...

You know it bizzz-atch!

**Dracula: **:facepalm:


	18. This Brave Young Suitor

**A/N: **Yellow everyone, here I am updateing like the mad crazy updater I am. It's Britt, if that wasnt obvious by my lameness! Anywhore, here is another chappie, enjoy enjoy!

**Dracula:** :twiddles thumbs: SsSsSsoOoOoO...any do I get any action, cuz I am getting alittle tried of the lame stuff that is a taken place.

why are you talking like an idiot?

**Dracula:**looks around: why are YOU talking like an idiot?

I'm not...

**Dracula: **I'm not!

Oh sweet lord, you arnt seriously playing this game are you?

**Dracula: **You arnt seriously playing this game are you?

That's it, on with the new chapter!

**Dracula: **On with the new chapter!...wait...

* * *

Ralph looked into the mirror at the hollow eyed reflection blinking back at him. It has been over a week since her disappearence, it felt like years. 

He couldnt even imagine what she could possibly be going through as he selfishly looked at himself in a mirror thinking about the black bags under his sleep deprived eyes. He then stretched and walked into the breakfast nook in the west wing of the large mansion.

Ever since the disturbing accurance in the woods Ralph von Heinchek spent every second of everyday mulling over his next move to find Sophia. But a week came and past with no inkling of how to go about this. Perhaps he should raid the castle and take her in his arms and defeat the villians like some storybook prince. But doing that would take the help of lots of other men, there was no way he could storm the castle alone and save Sophia, he would surely get them both killed in the process.

So what to do? He would have to find men.

How would he go about doing that? He contemplated pushing his eggs around his plate, he had no appitite of late. Where could he go about getting a bunch of ready-at-arms men to fight for him. It wasnt hard to see he wasnt exactly a great leader amoung men, and raiseing a small fighting force, task that would seem simple, posed many problems.

Who would go with him, and where could he find them? He could always buy off the locals. But money didnt really hit home with these people and he didnt think they would risk their life for a few gold coins. He had to hit home, and make them feel like they needed to band with him to save themselves and their families, saveing Sophia would be the real reason, but he didnt have to tell them that.

Then there it was it seems, he thought going up to his room to grab a few assentails before makeing his way to his carriage outside.

Upon going outside he hung a left and went to the stable, had the boy there ready a personal carriage, that he would drive himself, now and always, and then made his way towards town.

-o-

Ralph walked into the musty smelling main room of the towns only inn and bar. He saw a very pretty young girl serving drinks to full tables of local workers and merchants. All of them for the most part seemed like ideal fighters and he decided that now would be a good time to speak then ever.

He went up to the bar counter and tapped on the surface of it. The bartender gave him the up and down and grunted to show that Ralph had his attention and nothing more.

"Good afternoon sir, I was wondering if as the owner of the bar could you please call the attention of these gentalmen to me?" Ralph twisted a hanky out of plain sight to calm his nerves.

"No problem.." the man grunted, hardly auidble. "Hey all you slobs, the dandy needs to tell you somthing, so put down your drinks and lend an ear!"

Ralph felt the color drain from his face as he cast his gaze over the agitated looking men.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Ralph von Heinchek, I have come here in search of my future wife of late, but I fear that I will find her in no Inn." He took a step forward gaining confidence as people began to look interested. "You see, I have been told by reliable sources that she was taken by demons of the night, on the thirteenth. This worries me, and by your faces I can see this worries you also. The evils that plauge are village have been liveing off of our loved ones for to long!"

"Here here!" one of the patrons yelled, a few grunted their agreement.

"Then I say kill the beasts! We should kill these night crawlers like they do us! We all must avenge our friends and families, and protect them in the future! Are you with me?" Ralph yelled now excited by the morality.

"Ya!" They called out to him.

"Then we all must meet at my mansion in a weeks time, we will speak of our next plan of action, and you must come and tell your friends to come also!" At that Ralph put on his hat and left the Inn feeling like he had just made an excellent move towards Sophia's freedom.

-o-

Romulus sat in the only dark corner of the car smokeing a fab looking glum. This boy was going to mean trouble for his friends and he had to stop him before he couls hurt them all.

Jessika walked up to Rom and placed her hand on top of his. "What is wrong Romulus?"

"I do not like the sound of what is going on, I must leave." he then got up from the table and placed a small kiss on Jessika's blushing cheek and walked swiftly out the door.


	19. Magic under the Moon

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know it is really soon to be updating again but I have to get to chapter twenty-one. Yes everyone twenty one is THE chapter you have all been waiting for, I have it written and waiting for me to finish chapter twenty. Yes out of order but who cares! Anyway, I am going to go ahead and post this chappie and the next, you guys will have to wait for twenty one...just because I enjoy building suspense! MWAHAHAHA! Feel free to hate me...its welcomed!

* * *

Romulus walked out of the Inn into the nippy October afternoon. The sky was orange and pink, tinted with the nights promised darkness. He walked into the forest preparing for the change to engulf his already rippling muscles and the hairs on his arms standing on end. He stretched slightly to relieve some of the pressure as he walked deeper into the forest. 

He had to be swift, even if his lack of sleep suggested against fast motions, because he had to let Nicolae and Drake and even Sophia know about the pending danger that Ralph von Heinchek now presented to their tightly knit family.

He stood by a familiar tree that was located a few meters from the river that ran up to the castle. Romulus hung his wide brim and weathered hat on a branch and shrugged off his large leather trench coat and hung it up to.

He felt the pop in his knees and pelt began to entertwine with the cotton fibers of his pants and shirt. He welcomed the warmth his natural golden coat gave him and he dropped to all fours when his spine began to elongate into a tail. As his muscels began to reform into those of wolfkind he heard a female gasp sound to his left.

He hurried the change and cowered behind the tree were his garments now hung. He heard the clumsy steps and ragged breaths of someone who had tried to keep up with him since he left the Inn. He looked out from behind the tree and had his nostrils full of her scent.

Jessika stumbled over an above ground root, her eyes fixated on Romulus's terrified canine gaze.

"Romulus...is that you?" she asked in a small voice, her mud stained waiting dress clinging to her trembling legs. He could smell her fear and loathed himself for not being more careful, he was going to loose the women he loved for not smelling the area out before changing. "Romulus?" she crawled closer to him and outstretched her long soft fingers, callused at the tips from handling to many trays and playing her lute.

He licked her hand in return and whined his forgiveness to her for being born with this furry disease. She smiled at him instead her eyes glistening with coming tears. "Can you change back? Can you do that?"

He nodded and strained his muscels to retract and reform, his hair follicles abiding to the strain making him into the large muscular man that held the wolf gift to change. He sat on the cold ground facing her as night swallowed the day. Shadows cast over her face so he was unable to see her true emotions. She hadnt run in fear, perhaps she didn't mind him being a werewolf, or maybe she was just paralyzed by terror.

He looked down at his large palms, not wanting to see the look on her face when the shadows moved with the rising of the moon. He then felt a warm hand caress his cheek, and he looked into her eyes.

She was smiling at him with one hand on his face, the other on her heart. "Romulus, you've given me such a gift!" she whispered unable to contain her happiness.

"What is this gift I have given you?" Romulus asked with his trademark confusion.

"Magic you silly!" Jessika beamed back and threw her arms around the confused wolf man. She then placed a warm wet kiss on his slightly ajar mouth and sent him into bliss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her completely to the forest floor.

"Oh Romulus...take me with your magic!" she sighed and kissed him.

"I love you my tiny little barmaiden." he replied and she kissed him again more tenderly and then right there under the moon Romulus gave her magic.

* * *

**Dracula: **I feel warm and fuzzy inside...of course this could just be bile coming up... 

I hate you...

**Dracula: **I know, but one question, was that magic under the moon the kind of magic that happens under my sheets soon?

Yes you perv!

**Dracula: **Thanks for making that clear, now I am completely grossed out.


	20. A Blood Red Dress

**A/N: **okay guys, here is the chapter before THE chapter! Fun fun, loved the reviews from the last chapter and really glad everyone really enjoyed it. Anyway when you get to the part in this chapter about Sophia's dress, I was picturing Satine's ( Nicole Kidman ) red dress from Moulin Rouge, the one she wears when Christian tells her he loves her in the beginning of the movie, the cover dress. Okay thats all you guys need know, I thought that it would help if I didn't give enough detail or something. Okay enjoy.

* * *

Sophia smelt the wonderful smell of burning maple wood in a fireplace and the delicious aroma of a cooked meal lingering just out of reach. She opened her eyes and sat up to see where the smell was coming from. She saw the bed curtains had been pulled and she was left completely alone shrouded in darkness and warm heavy blankets.

She wanted to roll over and let sleep consume her, but her stomach rumbled loudly and she knew she had to eat. Even though the womb like environment compelled her to go back into her slumber, her hungry tummy had a stronger will, so she reached over and pulled the bed curtain away to reveal the warm light that was radiating for the fireplace and many candle operas.

Sophia got out of the bed and saw a small table set up for two to eat, there were platters of food covered to stay warm and a single red rose resting in a thin vase. Next to the rose was a note with beautiful curved letters adorning it. Sophia picked it up and it read:

Darling Sophia,

I know you must be starving, but resist from eating just yet my sweet. First wash up and get dressed, I want us to eat together and talk.

See you soon my dear.

- Drake

P.S. Nicolae left a lovely gown for you behind the changing screen, it is something of an anniversary gift, you have been here an entire month. I hope it does your form justice my love.

Sophia smiled at that and went to see what the new dress looked like. She walked behind the screen and saw the dress that Nicolae had left. She sighed and touched the blood red silk. It was slick and smooth and ran like red water through her fingers when she picked it up.

She laid the dress down and took off her own. After disrobing she adjusted her corset and put on the sinful new gown. It came off the shoulders and clung to her form like a glove would her hand. It exsenuated the curve of her now ample pushed up breasts and round feminine hips. The dress had a long silk train that ruffled and lay at her feet like a pool of cascading blood. It was dangerously beautiful and made her look that way.

She then went to the water basin and mirror behind the changing screen. After much debate with herself, she let her long dark curl remain loose and full. They ran down her back and framed her face, making her look like some kind of dark angel. She washed any trace of sleep from her eyes and pinched her cheeks and lips to make them rosy and flushed looking.

While giving herself a final look over she heard Drake come through the bedroom door.

"Sophia? Are you dressed for dinner?" he asked, already standing by the table waiting for her to appear.

"Yes, I am," she said as she walked out from behind the screen.

Drake could feel his jaw drop and stay ajar as his heart started to beat dramatically faster and his knees felt weak. "My God, you are beautiful..."

Sophia's eyes cast down to her dress and a gorgeous blush started from her chest and flushed her cheeks magnificently. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me darling...please sit." Drake said and pulled out her chair as she took a seat. He noted that she wore no scent yet radiated a natural lavender perfume.

Drake took the seat opposite her across the table and lifted her tray for her. Upon it was fluffy mashed potatoes, a wine marinated chicken, and steamed vegetables. Sophia felt her stomach rumble again and her mouth water. She really was starving.

"Go ahead darling, eat." Drake said.

Sophia lifted her fork and looked at him; he wasn't eating, he didn't even lift his tray. "Drake, why aren't you eating?" she asked.

"I do not eat real food. I survive off of blood alone. I could eat, but it would only make me ill. My body doesn't digest real food any longer I am afraid." He said sounding chipper, not the least bit sad.

"Drake, that's terrible! Don't you miss it?" Sophia asked.

"I can't miss something I dont even remember any longer. It is a shame but I got over that factor of my damnation very fast. I miss sunlight more than food. That and the real warmth of a human..." he responded reaching across the table to touch her hand briefly.

"Oh my sweet Drake..." she began but he cut her off. "Eat before you disappear Sophia!" They both laughed and Sophia tasted her food. It was sumptuous and almost dissolved on her tongue, she couldn't even stop to comment she just kept eating and eating, Drake laughed at her appetite and watched her happiness at eating. He enjoyed watching her devour everything on her plate until she almost licked it clean.

She sat back in her chair and sighed contentedly. "Was it good?" Draked asked jokingly.

She hummed her agreement and walked over to him. He then pulled out his chair and began to stand but she urged him to sit again and she sat in his lap.

"Sophia?" Drake questioned her actions but she placed a long, smooth finger on his lips to silence him. He looked into her lazy and seductive green eyes and she kissed him.

She softly placed her lips on his all the while neither of them closed their eyes. She opened her mouth beckoning his to deepen the kiss and he abliged.

Snaking his warm tongue into her mouth she hummed with pleasure sending vibrations to his lips. She closed her eyes when their kiss began to intensify.

His body began to respond to her actions as she ran her hands down his chest and her swaying hips caused her soft bottom to run over more than his thigh. He broke the kiss when he found himself tempted to take more than just her mouth to his own.

"Sophia..." he whispered softly caressing her hair. "Look what you are doing to me..."

She sighed and kissed his neck tenderly. "When was the last time you have ate?"

Drake looked confused in that moment wondering why she was ask. "Sense I drank from your neck, why?"

"Are you hungry?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Always my dear but I do not understand why that matters right now..." he began but another swift kiss silenced him.

"Then drink my blood again Drake...I want you to." She pulled her long curls from the white pillar that was her throat, beckoning him.

"No." he breathed wanting so badly to taste her sweet blood again. " I cant do that to you..."

"Why? It doesn't hurt, I know, just take what you need...just keep me awake, I want to see you more tonight..." she smiled kissing his cheek, her neck exposed and alluring.

Drake ran his fingers along her neck and then laid his lips there. He kissed her soft fragrant skin feeling his fangs unsheathe his mouth. He then groaned and slowly slipped them into her skin piercing the throbbing vein in her neck. He felt her body tense as he drew back his fangs and then began to suck the blood that now flowed from the bite he created.

Her blood was warm and sweet, like honey or caramel, although he was only faintly remembered what those sweets tasted like. He drank deeply and then he began to remember himself when he heard her groan. He was taking what kept her alive. With that thought he drew his mouth from her neck and then placed his hand over her wound.

"Your done?" she asked softly.

He didn't respond until he could feel her skin heal under the powers of his hand. He then removed it and peered at her neck, it was slightly red with a trickle of blood abstracting the ivory of her skin. He placed his tongue on her neck and took the only trace of his feast from her neck. She trembled at that and looked back into his eyes.

"Drake..." she said and ran a hand along his cheek.

He kissed her shoulder and then peered into her eyes. "I love you Sophia..."

Sophia's eyes grew wide and she stood walking away. " You love me?" she asked breathy placing a hand on her chest.

"Yes more than you know..." he stood and walked to her, placing his hands on her hips, feverently kissing her neck as she sighed with pleasure.

She backed away towards his bed holding on to his shoulders and trembling with need for him. This man loved her, a angel of the night was in love with her, and she knew she loved him back.

* * *

OMG NEXT CHAPPIE! MWAHAHAHHAAA! 


	21. Our Bodies Entwining

**A/N: **Heylo its Brittany, well here is the chapter I know alot of you Drac fans were waiting for. I tried to do it as tasteful as possible and I hope that this is what you guys expected when Drake was going to shake off them pantaloons and do the nasty, lol. I think its sweet and really an ode to my never dieing love for Dracula, well and Gerard Butler as Dracula if you all havent caught on that he was the base for my Drake, lol. Anyway with no further ado heres Dracula in love... : DDDD

* * *

"Sophia.." He whispered in her ear backing her slowly up until the back of her thigh hit 

his bed. He pulled down the tinyred sleeve of her dress to uncover her shoulder, he laid

a kiss there.

"Drake why...why did you say that to me." Sophia breathed she sat on the bed now looking

up at him while he cradled her beautiful heartshaped face.

"Because its true, you accepted me and showed me compassion, you didn't run from me

onceI told you my story...and because of the way your hair tumbles in the breeze, and the

way your lips swell when i kiss you...because of the beautiful curve of your neck." he

kissed her lips softly. she parted herlips and took his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked

lightly until he groaned. she pulled away looking up at him again, she then stood on her

knees on the large four poster so that she was now eye level with Drake.

she peeled his jacket away not taking her eyes from his, when she started to unbutton his

shirt he grabbed her hands.

"Sweet Sophia do not do something you will regret..." his eyes were sad when he said this.

she was then the one who cradled his face, "How can i regret loving a man physically when

i already love him in my heart?" she laid a kiss on his partly opened mouth.

"You...your saying you...?" he stumbled his eyes getting wide with hope.

"I love you more than you could know." she smiled at him tenderly.

"Thank you..." he whispered and watched the way her long elegant fingers unbuttoned his

shirt.

when his chest was exposed he heard her hum in approval as she ran her hands over the

hard and sculpted muscles there. he then kissed her neck feeling the hot throbbing of her

pulse against his lips, how sweet she had tasted that night. like melted sugar.

he moved his mouth up to her face and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her

cheeks as he began to undo the strings that tied her dress together.

when he was done he slowly moved his hands up the soft skin of her arms and laid them

over the small fluffed up sleeves of the gown. he stopped there waiting for her gaze to meet

his expectantly. he looked into her eyes while he slowly drug her dress down to her waist,

his eyes then trailed down her body as his hand cupped her breast.

Sophia heard a groan sound deep in his throat as he kiss her chest. her pulse began to

race as he laid her down on the bed, he moved his mouth up to hers and kissed her

feverently as he tugged her dress off the rest of the way and threw it behind him. Sophia

began to tremble then, more out of exitement then fear.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked cradling her face in his hands again.

"No...please don't...I'm just..." she shuddered then as he trailed one of his hands up her

thigh. she began to giggle uncontrollably and ran her hand through his hair.

"May I ask what is so funny darling?" he said smiling as he kissed her neck again.

"I'm just nervous...I'm sorry."

"Don't be.." he then took the peak of her breast in his mouth and sucked until she moaned

with pleasure.

She began to arch her back and brought her hips up and down in a swaying motion that felt

so natural, with the swaying she felt something hard and protruding towards her, but in her

bliss induced ignorance she ignored it.

Drake also moaned unto her hard pink peak, the vibrations causing her to gasp.

When she did he moved back up to her face, her mouth full and rosy from his own and her

eyes closed in ecstasy."Look at me darling, please..." he breathed brushing her curls from

her forehead. She blinked her eyes open, her lids heavy and her face serious. he kissed her

very lightly, "I love you so much."

"Drake..." she whispered running her hand down his sides resting them on his hips.

"Yes, Sophia?" he whispered, his eyes filling with lust as she ran her hands to the button

of his trousers.

"Make love to me...now." she whispered her breath hot as she leaned her head up for

another kiss. He smiled as their mouths met, then he pulled away remembering that this

would be her first time with a man.

"This might hurt you know..." he looked into her eyes searching for any signs to leave her

with her innocence.

"I don't care, make love to me..." she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to the

floor and then grabbed his obvious display of affection for the woman under him. He

groaned into her hair and grabbed her hands, taking them instead to his shoulders.

"Look at me Sophia, always look into my eyes, I want to love you fully," he then grabbed

her legs and wrapped them around his waist. All the while they gazed into each others

eyes.

He positioned himself were she was warm and wet. He kissed her lightly never taking his

eyes off of hers.

He entered her and felt her spasm as she broke for him, the first and only man to ever take

her. Her eyes were wide and scared, he ran a hand through her hair, "I wont move until you

tell me to darling, I am at your command," he kissed her damp forehead.

He could feel her heart racing under his own, and they stayed connected unmoving for what

felt like a lifetime. He could feel himself throbbing with the urge to move inside her and the

sweat ran down his back. She moved her hips oddly and then sighed into his ear. "Oh,

Drake, please, I cannot take it any longer, make love to me completely, love me please!"

He moved then kissing her as he did so.

She moaned and sighed and then called his name as he moved her leg to allow himself to

plunge deeper into her. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin calling his

name into the night. He held one of her hips and cradled the back of her head with his

other hand, kissing her deeply. He broke from their kiss when he felt her contract into the

final stages of their joining.

She felt the warm beads of pleasure rush through her veins and ran her hands through

Drakes dark thick locks. She gasped and then moaned his name loudly as her final female

contraction came to a close and she felt the warm sensation of his seed filling her, the final

testament of love.

He was spent, he collapsed on top of her, his weight warm and real, enveloping her naked

body. He then grunted and rolled over on his back leaving her draped across his chest.

He felt her shimmy up his chest to lay her head next to him, she then leaned over and left

an oddly innocent kiss on his cheek, with a simple sigh of "I love you..."

I love you too, he thought as they both drifted into sleep.

He was complete, whole, and utterly in love with the woman who lay next to him...for the

first time in his dark existence...he was human.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I tried to do as tastefully as possible and I hope I stayed true to Dracula. I would think that when he slept with Sophia it would have sweet, not a rough and tumble dive into her Whosville, if you catch my drift, lol. Well I know some of you have been waiting for this so I hope it met your expectations, thanx, please R&R! 


	22. The Voice of Seduction

**A/N: **(Takes large sweeping bow) Thank you, Thank you! Glad everyone liked the previous chapter and thanks to my dearest TempestRaven I have begun a new story called "An Angel of Darkness"...okay now go off and read it!

**Dracula**: Stop plugging another story fag! I am trying to get reviews about how hot and sexi I am in the sack!

Ew...

**Dracula**: Well its true...they only read this thing to hear about that you know!

Again ew...and by the way people do read this for my ingenious plot lines thanks!

**Dracula: **Yea and my name is Little Bo Peep.

Well shove it and go find some sheep! On with the filler...I mean chappie :cough:

* * *

Duke Ralph von Heinchek paced in the smoking room of the great expansive of his exclusive mansion. The home was tucked away in a patch of woods off set of a semi large village that he kept running while gathering a certain percentage of any money it brought in, by way of travelers and trade.

But the small township that had brought him a swelling profit along the years was now becoming his dispare. It had taken the only reason he had stayed here after his father passed on and left the land to his only son. This town was the root of everything he hated and everything he loved in this world. It was his connection to Sophia, the only way she would take his hand was if he stayed in this God forsaken town.

Ralph ceased his bothering thoughts on his current predicament when he heard the butler ushering in a large group of people into the smoking room. After stopping his endless pacing he watched as the butler let in the endless stream of inbred misfits from the town Inn.

"Well we all are here Hienchek, what is that we're gonna do 'bout them there 'pires!" asked a large burly man in the front seat that went by the name of Jayne.

"Well I think that we should perhaps take their castle by storm...that would not only take them by surprise but also keep them in a confined space." replied Ralph again a little nervous at being surrounding by men, who under normal circumstances most likely gut him or the like.

"Yes but it will also give them the advantage of known territory." a sultry voice sounded from a dark corner.

"Who said that?" Ralph asked thinking this voice to familiar for his liking.

"Your coach driver...remember?" The voice carried like bell chipper and clear, with a hint of deviousness and cruel intentions.

Ralph gulped loudly as he saw a figure rise and come forward from the darkened corner. The man who possessed the voice of evil seduction was shrouded in a long hooded cloak, making it unable to look upon him. He then hung a left and started to leave the room, but then he turned slowly and took off his hood with long white fingers. He then stood facing the room full of men his beautiful face shocking to look upon by the firelight. His white blond curls were making him even more beautiful, the look of a child, making his sight more fantastic than one could imagine. Then Everyone collectedly gasped when they saw his lavender eyes fixate on Ralph, making his pale skin almost glow.

"You come after them in their home you will surely perish, come by day and you will die by fire, come at night and you die by fang, make your choice you fool!" he then replaced his hood and stormed out of the room, none of the men dare to follow him.

After a long shocked pause Ralph said to the men. "Forget what that man said, he was probably just some cynic working for the demons of the night! We will go at night, a month from today, fully equipped with any crucifix, holy water, and garlic we need. We will take them by surprise and then claim what is ours for God and country!"

"For God and country!" the men chanted back.

They than sat and planned on where they would meet when the time came and who would bring the weapons to defeat the nigh crawlers.

-o-

Nicolae left the house in a hurry, walking swiftly into the patch of woods that made the von Heinchek mansion so secluded. He looked at his hands wondering if taking on the aggressive was enough to scare the men off and keep their anger at bay.

"Did you do it?" Romulus showed out from behind a tree and fell in step with Nicolae.

"Yes, hello Jessika." Nicolae said wearily as he kept walking not even bothering to see if he was correct at his assumption that Jessika was the owner of the little feet patting, trying to keep up with Romulus large stride and Nicolae's inhuman glide.

"Oh! Hello Nicolae!" she said a cheery voice.

Nicolae smiled at the girls innocence and glanced over to look at his dear friend casting a loving gaze toward her. Then Romulus stopped walking as they approached the half way marker between town and the mansion.

"I dont think me and Jessika are going to go to the mansion, after all its getting late and I should get her back to her room at the Inn."

"Thats good, I am going to speak with Drake about what I learned at the meeting and then let you know about what we agreed on later as a plan of action." Nicolae responded clasping Romulus on the back and

bending down to give Jessika a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

He then started back to the castle weary of dealing with Drake when he found out he was about to be

visited by an all to angry mob.


	23. You Belong To Me

**A/N:** Yes I know I haven't updated, and I cant promise anything but deep loathing for Ralph in this chapter, and also this is kind of the beginning of the end of the story, I mean there might be up to ten more chapters to say the least but this is the closing of the story, anyway.

**Dracula:** Yea okay whatever, but guys read the first sentence of this chapter! WTF! Honestly Authoress, your just letting the ASSUME the Dracula love fest? They want to read the juicy details not assume two effing weeks of sex!

Your such a classy guy Dracula..

**Dracula:** Dont insult me...anyway go ahead and read this crap see if I care, your all a bunch of ingrates and ill bred moro-...

Read and enjoy!

* * *

Sophia sat up in the crimson velvet ocean that was the bed she shared with Drake these past couple of weeks. She sighed heavily and got out of the bed watching him roll over in his child like state of slumbering bliss. He was such a joy in her life, he was beautiful in every way she thought originally he wasn't. He was kind and giving and loving and made he feel so full, both physically and emotionally.

She went behind her dressing curtain and washed up for the upcoming night, they had made love all during the day and rested some entangled in one anothers body. They were so helplessly one that you couldn't tell were she began and he ended, making their flesh a single flesh like their heart beat together in time.

When she finished getting washed and dressed she walked over to the door, she didn't want to wake Drake from his slumber; he needed it badly. She already heard the tell tale signs of Nicolae's presence in the hallway and decided to pay him a visit.

"Hello Nicolae," Sophia said as she walked over to his normal reading chair.

"Hello, it is good to see your darling face up with the moon!" he stood and offered his creaky wooden chair to her and she politely refused.

"Actually I was wondering if you cared to tell Drake that I am going out for a walk, you see its been such a long time since I've had time for myself and I am tired of being cooped up to this floor of the mansion alone." She blurted out all of her feelings before Nicolae could retort in hopes of making to good of an argument to say no to.

"I understand Sophia, but this place isn't safe for you, you are a doe walking through the den of a starving man, you see it just wouldn't be safe." he looked down unto her childish pout and automatically felt like a monster taking a small girls dreams away. He sighed heavily, "But if you must, go ahead, I will make sure nothing happens to you, and that you are unaware of me enough to have your alone time."

Sophia smiled hugely at the great sacrifice Nicolae was making in such a compromise. She stood on her tip toes and kissed the pale vampire fleetingly on the cheek and started down the stairs and out the door with Nicolae silently gliding behind her.

-o-

Ralph got up from the table in his dining room noting the setting of the sun and the coming promise of darkness. The past two weeks had been a great toil on him as he collected the supplies to go on the hunt for his Sophia. But two weeks had taken a great strain on him, the date of his wedding had passed and he needed Sophia now more than ever, he was sick and tired of waiting for a time to take her.

Perhaps he would visit the place he had before, there was bound to be some kind of clues to support all that had happened and will happen in two weeks time. So after adoring himself in his best rideing jacket he went outside and into the fall air.

He mounted his white horse and set into the darkness of the forest, to try and get hold on what was his, Sophia.

-o-

Sophia walked through the grassy terrain on the forest floor every once in awhile stopping to pick a pretty wildflower for an arrangement for the room she shared with her beloved.

She bent down to get a very pretty purple one when she heard the distant sound of hooves on the packed ground of the nearby path. Without thinking Sophia dropped her flowers and went sprinting towards the sound of the coming rider.

-o-

Unbenouced to Sophia, Nicolae also heard the sound of the rider and he glided silently between the trees with a only the sound of sharp canine breathing to accompany him.

"Romulus shut that reeking trap of yours, and make yourself unseen, a rider comes and Sophia goes to meet him, do not intervene, I do not want to him to hurt her if he sees us with her." Nicolae whispered to the large looming form of a golden wolf who nodded with human understanding.

They both sat and watched shroud with comforting darkness as the rider halted in front of the scared and almost cowering Sophia.

-o-

Ralph stopped his horse were he had stopped his carriage that fateful night a month or so ago. And then he noticed he wasn't alone, by the trees there stood a women, she was standing with her hands up in defence and her dark curls hanging about her face working as some kind of pathetic female shield.

"Madame, is there something wrong you seemed quite troubled?" he asked in his best voice.

She then stood erect and shook her long hair from her angelic face, her green eyes shining like emeralds. She was Sophia...

"Sophia!" Ralph yelped jumping from his horse unto the ground running to her. He swept her into a large hug not noticing she wasn't responding and was a limp as a corpse. "Oh darling oh my Sophia were have you been, come come I must take you home!"

Sophia jerked herself away at that and backed herself into a tree. "Go home? Back to your home?" she stuttered frightened of loosing her new found life and real home.

Ralph looked at her with a funny look. "Yes were else silly? Now get on the horse and we will call off all the men I was about to have raid the devils den in a weeks time! What a relieve I was truly loosing all hope if getting you back!"

"A raid? To kill Drake?" she whispered with a trembling hand over her full mouth.

"Listen to you babbling nonsense! Oh what those terrors must have put you through my love!" Ralph grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her to the steed.

"If I go with you the men wont attack them then?" she asked worried.

"Well they probably will still, we have to exterminate them somehow!" he laughed.

"NO! You cant! Dont please! If I go with you have to promise to call all of those men off!" she yelled going back the tree to brace her trembling body.

"What? Why? Why do you care for those demons so? Their monsters!" he yelled his frustration mounting.

-o-

Nicolae put a threatening had over Romulus's human chest when he made the attempt to lunge at the von Heinchek man. "No dont! As long as he doesn't hurt her we dont become the uncivilized creatures he thinks we are and harm him with no reason but speculation."

Romulus shook with growing fury but sat back on his honches waiting for the chance to jump.

-o-

"They arent monsters Ralph! they are people! Good people! They are misunderstood that is all!" she gasped as he walked towards her, and for the first time she actually feared the power behind the man before her.

"What are you getting at Sophia? That you would rather stay with them?" he asked his voice a dangerous whisper.

"Yes...," she confessed a singled tear escaping her. "Ralph they are good to me, and I can no longer marry you..."

"What?" he yelled grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"I cant! I love another, I love Drake, he is sweet and kind to me! He is everything I have ever wanted!" she gasped when she saw him raise his hand at her.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" he yelled and smacked her down to the ground and walked back to his horse. " I will be back for you all and I will kill this Drake and take you with me!" he then galloped away into the darkness of the forest road.

-o-

Nicolae and Romulus ran over to the crying girl and Romulus picked her up in one sweeping movement. "Take her back to Drake I will be right behind you, when you get there tell him everything, it seems we must prepare for a war..."

* * *

So Dracula what did you think?

**Dracula: **HIS! HIS! HOW COULD HE SAY THAT! She isn't his! She is my hot piece of ass! I'll fang that S.O.B. good if its the last thing I do!

Your so sweet...I just cant take it...I feel tears coming on...you fiend!

**Dracula: **Me a fiend? Why thank you! You shouldn't flatter me like that my ego might get to big for the room!

Yea like it isn't already, anyway read and review everyone!


	24. I Need You With Me

**A/N: **hello everyone, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was inspired by two people, one being Tempest Raven and the other being the author of 'To Be Held' the whole coach, floor,ride...lalalalaa.. you get it. Anyway ebjoy!

**Dracula: **SHUT UP WILL YOU I AM GETTING SOME ACTION!

Oh sheesh...here it is!

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" Drake paced the room trembling with fury, Sophia cried softly on the bed.

"Drake, he didn't harm Sophia that much. Her bruise will heal, but what wouldn't is if he comes in here with stakes and infuriated men. He will kill us, I know, and I doubt seriously any of the vampires here will fight for you!" Nicolae walked to his friend and with a surprisingly strong grip kept him from walking away. "Think of what it would do to her if your killed, if Romulus is killed." Nicolae whispered. "Dont let you pride hurt the one you love."

Drake shook Nicolae off, "I will have a meeting in the great room before sunrise, tell anyone who wishes to stay in my home to be there or die,"

Nicolae nodded and left the room trailed by Romulus. Drake turned to Sophia when he heard her whimper from the bed where she lay crying.

"Sophia, darling it will be all right," he began walking over to her and holding her in his arms.

"No it wont! What if he tries to hurt you! I love you Drake..." she looked up at him, her eyes huge.

Drake placed his finger to her mouth to silence her, and then slowly traced her lips with his calloused index finger. Sophia opened her eyes when his finger turned into his kiss. He then picked her up from the bed and took her to the red velvet sofa and laid her there.

"I am sorry for what happened tonight, I am sorry I wasn't there to save you..."

Sophia sighed and ran her hand down his cheek, "It int your fault I love you more for not being there, I know you would have hurt him and I wouldn't want that."

He nodded and began to get up and leave the room. "Drake wait, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything, you only have to ask," he said gazing down at her lovingly.

"Make love to me, I need you now more than you could know..." she said a sigh in her voice.

The light from the fire silhouetted his frame as he slowly removed his shirt. Placing his hands onto his trousers, he took his time undressing himself before her, watching her eyes fill with need for him. He walked over to her and then brought himself down on top of her kissing her lips and face.

He brought her dress down and kissed her along her chest and tummy, he then took the rest of her flimsy gown off of her. She moaned deep in her throat as he moved his hand along the inside of her thigh feeling her core pulsing with heat for him.

Sophia held unto the sides of the sofa as she felt herself begin to throb against his touch.

Finally she could take no more of his torturous games and pulled him to the floor. She landed on top of him and kissed him roughly, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Then he leaned forward and bit his neck gently, then ran her tongue across his skin.

"Perhaps my love I will give you a taste of the tonic you like to dabble in," Sophia purred as she moves down his flat abdomen. She ran her hands up the inner part of his thighs as she kissed his lower abs.

"Sophia…" he swallowed hard as she placed her warm mouth on his swollen flesh

Drake's body tensed at the sensation of her mouth caressing him. He held his hands at the back of her head; the warmth of her mouth around him was maddening. His breath quickened with each move of her mouth and when she peered up at him she saw he was reaching the end. She then stopped and then leaned over him and kissed his mouth, all the while letting him enter her. She moved atop him waiting for both of them to reach their peak. He then pulled himself up into a sitting position and moved along with her.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck and face. She wrapped her legs around him and let him guide her.

Their breathing grew deep and desperate as they brought each other to a climactic release. He filled her completely with his love then let her fall on top of him as they lay spent on the floor.

-o-

Drake leaned over to the sleeping angel next to him, he still had to meet the dreadful demons in the great room of his home and let them know danger was coming. He laid a kiss on her cheek and got up. He dressed and got a blanket off of the bed to cover her with.

After making sure she was warm he put a note next to her telling her were he was and not to leave the room. And that he loved her.

Drake sighed and then walked out of the room and down the stairs to meet the horrors that haunted his home.

* * *

Well Dracula what did you think?

**Dracula: **I am proud of you

Oh really?

**Dracula: **That was better reading it then it was doing it!

Why thank you I try!

**Dracula: **Yea you better thank me, thats the only time I will ever be complime-...

And you had to go and ruin the molment didnt you? R+R everyone!


	25. Loyalties and Traitors

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, for those of you readers who didn't review over sex...I hate you and wish only bad things on you. JUST KIDDING!

**Dracula: **No shes not, she is a review whore.

What! dont say that! I own you!

**Dracula: **No you dont!

Heres my ownership papers buttface!

**Dracula: **Crap...

Rub my feet! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

"It's good to see that the majority of you decided that my threat was viable and came to the great room so that I may have a word," Drake paced the dark mahogany floors, his heels clicking on the high varnished wood. " those of you who decided otherwise have been delt with." At that a high pitched scream sounded from somewhere outside the large dwelling.

Drake bent his neck to the left causing two loud cracks to emit, he was now the position of Dracula, the merciless leader. " We have a small threat knocking on our doors..."

"And that might be?" A dark headed youth shouted from the back of the room.

"Humans, Tristen." Dracula answered coolly.

"Humans! I eat them for breakfast!" someone shrieked with laughter.

" And lunch and dinner!" Another horror sounded by the fireplace feeling like a comic.

"Silence! Benovere! Evangeline! If you would like to be strapped to a rock to meet the sun I will be glad to oblige!" Drake boomed causing silence to engulf the room yet again. "You see these human know where we are, and it seems they feel the need to avenge their dead a departed family with a stake through our hearts."

"And how do these humans know where we are, hmn?" A menacing female voice said, followed by the snickers of two other women.

"Well that is just what I was going to ask you Trista, of course perhaps it would be a better idea to ask your dear friend Alhondra." Drake turned on the three night terrors and glared at them, nothing but deep hate in his stormy eyes.

Alhondra stood at that and walked up to Drake, standing as tall as she could to become as intimidating as possible. "What are you implying Great Dracula?"

"I am imply nothing, I mearly speak what it true, and I have heard the truth from that disgusting mouth of yours..."

Alhondra stood erect, not from defiance, but shock and surprise. "And that may be?" she asked her voice wavering in confidence.

"Did you not tell a human Duke were our home is?" he said quietly through his teeth his face inches from hers.

"No!" she said in a unconvincing tone.

Drake rose his hand and brought it down to meet her face, when it connected with a sharp crack Alhondra went flying across the room, "Dont you lie to me vermin!"

Gwen and Trista stood at that and flanked Alhondras sides. Drake then approached the three of them. "I heard from outside of your door that you showed yourself to him and told him where to find us all, you have sacrificed us all for your selfish desire to rid the clan of me!" Drake then turned to them all. "Who created you! Who made you part of his dark army with never ending lives! Who sheltered you and gave to humn feasts! Was it these traitors before you? No it was I! You are loyal to me and no one else."

Everyone castted their eyes on their master, as Drake became one with a demon he only now used as a mask to cover his true self. They nodded in forced unison. Then Alhondra rose again with a sickening smile on her face, "these demons owe nothing to you!"

At that Drake turned back to her a fire burning in his eyes, "What.." he growled under his breath.

"You heard me! They owe you nothing! You are the one who brought the human Duke and his people on to us! I may have told them yes, but you gave them motivation!" Alhondra turned to the tense gathering before them, "Its true, our fearless leader holds a mortal whore in his quarters! And she is the wife of the Duke."

The crowd began to rustle and whisper, glowing treacherous eyes lay on Drake's face, and he could feel his mask begin to tumble from his grasp. "Leave, all three of you leave or die." he whispered his voice shaking with anger and mixed fear.

"Gladly, and anyone who doesn't feel the need to coheres with whores, false idols, and blood traitors, not to mention a mutt that is far below our kind come with me!" Alhondra yelled and then was out the nearest window with Trista and Gwen at her flanks. A few others followed but the majority of the vampires stayed staring at Drake, less loyal then from when they had walked in.

"All of you who are staying, prepare for war in the coming weeks, I will not let any human take the life of which is mine." Drake said and left the room.

Well I hope that was enjoyed...

**Dracula: **Dammit I sure am hard-core!

Yea keep telling yourself that, toodles!


	26. Life or Death

**A/N:** Yes, I know everyone it has been quite sometime since I last updated but I came to a block of sorts and couldn't write. Anyway, here I am updating. So chyea hope its well liked and what not kidos and don't forget to review! BTW! To my brand spanking new readers: AngelUndertheOpera and theonewhoconquers, your amazing and I love you, your reviews really made me want to write some more. Also to my wonderful friend TempestRaven, this update goes to you because I know how much you enjoy this story and it means allot to me that you care about this work of mine so much!

On with the update!

( I use the word much much to much ) X DD

* * *

"How dare that woman love another man!" Ralph shrieked to his unexpecting butler. " I am the man she is to be married to! And she loves this Drake? This monster? Its disgusting I tell you!" 

"Yes sir," the butler said lamely and took his masters dinner tray away.

"I cant believe this, I cant wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" Ralph began an all to familiar stream of hallow threats towards a man he didn't even know.

Gustave just walked away with the tray in his trained hands and then started towards the kitchen keeping his well taught apathetic look in place. Upon reaching the kitchen he sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped.

"The masters at his ranting again about Sophia?" asked Lily, a tiny middle aged pastry chef, examining the tired Gustave.

"But of course, it is the third night in a row I have to be put through his pathetic babbling." Gustave groaned and readied his masters dessert tray. "Honestly, i thought that Sophia was well off getting engaged to be married to the master but now that I come to hear his whining I would never wish that on any lady!"

"Oh honestly Gustave, France really produces dramatic people like yourself? It cant be that bad!" Lily giggled patting him on the shoulder.

"I want to slit my wrists slowly with a butter knife." Gustave said his face frozen into an apathetic glare.

"Whoa.." was all Lily could counter watching Gustave leave the kitchen with their masters food.

-o-

Drake tugged at one of his beloved's' dark chocolate colored curls and sighed. His sigh was heavily weighed with pen up worry and disappear.

"What if he tries to take you from me?" He asked to himself watching the slow and steady rise and fall of Sophia's chest as she slept peacefully in his arms. It had been three nights since Sophia had her run in with this Duke that threatened his entire family. Drake pulled himself out from under her slumbering weight and went to get dressed.

After putting on his everyday uniform of dress trousers, a white linen shirt, vest, coat and

dress jacket he walked over and laid a loving kiss on Sophia's brow. He then walked out

into the hall and locked the door to his room. He walked across the hall to Nicolae's room. When he raised his hand to knock on the door he heard whispering and a occasional whimper, he decided not to bother to knock and instead just walked into the room.

Upon entering he saw Nicolae kneeling on the floor praying by a picture, tears streaming down his thin and now hollowed looking face. "Nicolae..." Drake whispered softly in his friends direction.

Nicolae turned to Drake with glistening tears. "I think I will soon be seeing my wife my friend..."

"What makes you say that?" Drake asked crouching down next to Nicolae.

"I've heard them, the ones you are staying behind, they dont believe in you any longer." Nicolae took a deep breathe, "This is the only time in this home of ours that I have felt unsafe, they tried to attack me you know."

"They did what?" Drake started to rise, his teeth grinding due to his mounting anger.

"Sit friend, it is useless, and it doesn't matter much anymore." Nicolae's soothing yet demanding voice made Drake take a seat on the floor again next to his ill looking friend.

"Nicolae you are looking worse than usual."

Nicolae smiled at that and patted Drake on the back and only replied with a nod. "I miss my wife, I miss my daughters, I miss everything." his once strong hands were now shaking and ghostly white he looked down at them new tears brewing causing his purple eyes to glow. "I want to be healthy and whole and with my maker, even if He rejects me from heavens gate for living the life I have I would rather hells fire or the uncertainty of purgatory!" his frail body shook with years worth of sadness and regret.

"Nicolae I am sorry," Drake said a single tear toppling down his handsome face. "I am so sorry I came that night to the graveyard outside your church, I am so sorry I approached you, if I didn't leave you there even in a half state then that demon of a person would never have tricked you into becoming one of us." Drake laid a hand on Nicolae trembling shoulder.

"Drake, dont apologize, being here with you and Romulus had been a reason to carry on all on its own, I just need to pass on and be with the Lord." Nicolae smiled a watery smile at Drake. "I think I will take my life soon." he whispered.

All Drake did was nod. "I think you should wait, not for me or even Romulus but for yourself. Try and wait for this up and coming battle and see if you dont meet the Lord on that day."

"Drake, we will win any battle that comes against us, not by spilling blood, but by speaking with them, we are rational men and I will not fight unless they make an attempt to take Romulus' life you yours or even Sophia's. After this battle though I am going to leave this place."

"I understand," Drake whispered looking at the old decomposing rug he and his pale friend sat on. "Nicolae, you are my best friend, I love you very much , you are my brother in flesh and soul."

"As you are mine," Nicolae lifted his lavender gaze to meet Drake fierce green and then smiled, they both smiled warm and genuinely to each other for they knew what really lie ahead of them in the coming days.

Drake rose from the floor then and turned to Nicolae. "I think I am going to take a walk, watch out for Sophia I will be back before you can say dawn."

Drake walked out of the room the door banging behind him. And as a single tear cascaded down Nicolae's cheek he whispered; "dawn..."

* * *

**A/N:** well I hope you liked it, I know it was just a filler but I needed to update and it kind of gave me an idea, I think that this story with be only 30 chapters long SSOOO, here comes the end, I might update again tonight. Toodles! 


	27. The War Begins

**A/N: **well here I am again! YAY! what can I say I am being an update fiend although the more I update the sooner it ends...which sucks really...oh well...I cant see myself dragging it out much longer its starting to wear on me, anyway heres another chapter thats ISN'T a filler shocker

**Dracula: **You got that right, frigin aye lets just get to the damn fight already! I have been waiting forever to kick that guys ass!

Oh calm down will you. Or I wont let you fight!

**Dracula: **I'm calm, I'm calm...

Mwahahahaaa I heart power!

* * *

Drake felt his every atom connect with the night as he let the wind take him across the wooded area towards the small human settlement miles from his hidden haven. He then willed a gust to move his particle form towards the von Heinchek mansion as treetops swayed past his unseen feet. 

He then pushed his molecules together again as he descended outside the large home of the Duke. It was about nine o'clock in the evening and this is were Drake wanted to go on his walk. He watched from a small cluster of trees as men walked into the house, he decided to follow. He pushed his cloak collar high up to cover his facial features and went into the expansive home.

-o-

"Sorry gentlemen about calling this meeting so soon, but I think that the time has come." Ralph von Heinchek said with a new aura about him, he seemed more demanding and regal less shaky and pathetic.

"Now?" a burly man asked unsure.

"Well tomorrow night actually, that will give us an entire day and night to come up with a strategy, and then we will attack these demons!" Ralph bellowed.

"what about the supplies?" asked another man in the gathering.

"we have the majority of them, we have enough is what I am trying to say. And I heard from an inside source that they have less vampires at the lair now because the leader betrayed them." Ralph snickered at that. "So we have an advantage gentlemen! Tomorrow night we attack!"

"Aye!" they mob cheered back as Drake went out the door undetected.

-o-

Drake burst through the doors of his great home and stood in front of the grand staircase. He then bellowed as loud his unnatural voice allowed of him. "EVERYONE INSIDE THE GREAT ROOM NOW OR DEATH AWAITS YOU WITH BURNING RAYS!"

At that pale and hallowed shadows floated down the staircase with transparent gazes and apathetic glares. Drake pounded into the great room and lit the fireplace with his anger as the vampires filled the room.

"They are coming." he said plainly. "Tomorrow night they will be at our doorstep with death warrants and hell fire. And we will meet them with our own power, and we will win."

The mass stayed and stared, all they did was motion agreement with a nod.

"Prepare yourselves for the coming night, and dont betray your master!" he then walked out of the room and bounded up the stairs up to Sophia.

-o-

She heard his yells and feared the worst possible scenario. When he entered the room she walked to him and tried to read his face. when he nodded she gasped and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and locking her lips to his own, a sealant of her never dying love.

"Dear Sophia...I love you..."

"I'll never leave," and she kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: **yes everyone, here comes the end...DUN DUN DUN...oh dont look so glum

**Dracula: **you would look glum to if you had to fight a bunch of haters.

I thought you said you wanted to fight.

**Dracula: **looks around and whistles

Dont tell me your afraid are you?

**Dracula**: starts crying like little girl

**Erik: **And I thought I cried alot.

Tell me about it, well read and review everyone!


	28. A Dream Within a Nightmare

**A/N: **Isnt a beautiful thing when fanfic finally letsa person update? sigh Yes anyway, i am SO sorry i didnt update sooner BUT the site wouldnt let me...well anyway here i am about to start my little war...cheers its about damn time! LOL, anyway i think the majority of you will appriate how a started the chapter off, i was quiet proud!

**Dracula: **You would...

shut up you!

**Dracula: **shrugs whatever...i have better things to do

Yea like clean the gutter! You've been promiseing me for weeks! Go fly up there and do it!

**Dracula: **Gag me with a spoon! Clean? No thanks!

WOW, do you wanna be a vallygirl?

**Dracula: **tears well up in eyes yes desperately!

uuuhh...wow...heres the update!

* * *

She ran down the pearl white marble floors with her equally white gown billowing behind her. She smiled hugely as the sunshine streamed through the floor to ceiling windows that glimpsed out to a summer garden and green pastures. she breathed deeply and threw her arms back in mock flight as her feet moved faster.

"Sophia...Sophia! Come back!" she heard the faint echo of a friendly male voice, a voice belonging to a young man, no more than fifteen. She glanced back to see a young boy running after her a few yards behind. His lean and lanky form clumsily ran after her, his long blonde hair falling about his face, his richly elegant suit forming to his every move. he was nothing but sunkissed and young, looking like the adolescent Apollo with a striking white smile and sparkling blue eyes. "Come back to me!" he laughed in her direction his voice shimmered in her ears like the sunlight did in her eyes.

She turned back to look ahead and ran faster, "You will never catch me Ralph!" she giggled hearing his gasps of protest and mixed laughter. She ran down the hall her tiny perfect white shoes tapping the hard floor and her lace gown caressed the floor and walls as she passed. but before she knew it she had reached the end of the hall, she stopped abruptly and looked back at the young smiling Ralph gaining on her. She put a hand on top of her veil to keep it on her head as she took a sharp left into a dark room as Ralph laughed "I'm gaining on you!"

She gasped aloud and stopped running, she was in a strangely dark room, full of crimson velvets and mahogany woods. She turned to look behind her to see if Ralph had caught up to her yet, but there was nothing but a set of double door, a crucifix hanging crooked above them. She turned back to face the room, and there stood a dark figure.

A strikingly beautiful man in a dark dress suit stood before, his large black cape moved eerily behind him like it was caught in a wind they both knew wasn't in the still aired room. She looked at his pale face with high and hallowed cheek bones, and calico colored eyes that stood out under the black and suspicious arch of his fine brow, all of his dark waves framed his beauty.

"Darling," he whispered, his deep velvety voice coursed through her veins like chocolate. She looked at him in all of his glory, his tall frame and the impression he radiated, like that of a king. She then looked back into his gorgeous eyes and walked towards him, her arms outstretched, willing to give him anything. "Drake..." she whispered, watching the sharp lines of his perfect face soften as he took her into his arms and began to take her mouth in his.

"Sophia?" said the voice of the golden boy from the white hallway of her memories. "What are you doing with him?" he asked, his voice deeper now and sounding betrayed. Sophia turned to face him, her back to the dark and tempting angel that stole her heart. "Ralph, I love him!" she whined, taking a step toward her old friend, the boy she grew up with, the boy she loved like a brother. Yet he was no longer a boy, he was a man, yet he still had the demeanor and insecurities of the young boy she knew and loved. He stood in front of her now, tears streaming down his handsome face, his tall and still lanky frame shaking from sheer misery.

"Ralph..." Sophia outstretched her hand and gripped her wedding dress with the other.

"Sophia..." she heard a thunderous and somehow very sad voice sound behind her. She looked back and saw his dark eyes wide, with tears shimmering in his stormy orbs. "Don't leave me like she did..." His whisper was lonely and tragic.

"Drake...I won't..." she began and walked towards him, her heart swelling with untamed love.

"Sophia, no! You cannot leave me to live without you!" Ralph shuddered and fell to the floor crying like a child.

Sophia stood between the two men, both looking at her with betrayed and lonely gazes, both wanting her, both loving her completely. She couldn't bare to leave either and yet knew she had to. Should she stay with the child of her past or the man she loved so much? Sophia glanced down at her hands and saw the tiny droplets of her own tears. "I don't know what to do..." She then felt a warm caress touch her tear streaked face. She closed her eyes and fell into the dark abyss.

Sophia's eyes shot open and she waited for her sight to adjust to the dark night of the room. "My love, you were crying," Drake whispered, pulling her closer to his naked body. "I had a bad dream," she whispered back. He nodded and ran his hand through her hair.

"You said his name in your sleep..." he said.

"I was dreaming about the both of you," she replied honestly.

"I guess that explains why you said mine too." He sat upright and pulled the bed curtain back. "You were dreaming of having to choose between the two of us, weren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered, sitting up and resting her head on his back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Who did you choose?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Sophia kissed his shoulder blade and sighed. She knew who she would choose, it was simple. "I choose you."

Drake smiled, got out of the bed and dressed himself in his proper gala like clothing and went to the armoire and looked inside for awhile. "Can you wear this today, for old times sake?" he pulled out a familiar looking gown, one she hadn't worn in a long, long time. It was her masquerade gown, it was pink and white and so innocent looking. So long ago it was when she wore it, a dress that Ralph had bought her, a thank you for accepting his hand in marriage. She nodded and stood to get the gown. She took it from him and then went behind the changing screen.

"Are you afraid for what is to come tonight..." he asked sitting in one of the crimson chairs and gazing into the fire he just lit.

"Yes and no, I haven't really come to terms with everything, its almost like my mind isn't allowing me to accept it." she sighed and walked out from behind the screen.

Drake turned to look at her and he saw her as he did that first night. She looked like a new flower, the happy promise of spring after a long winter. She was beautiful in the pale and simple ball gown, her curls cascading down her shoulders and back. He stood and she walked to him and he kissed her softly. "I love you more then anything..."

"I love you too." she whispered back.

At that they heard a bang on the bedroom door and then Nicolae rushed in with Romulus and Jessika behind him. "Their here..." Nicolae said his voice wavering.

Drake just nodded, "Jessika, you go into Nicolae's room and lock the door, only come out if one of us four come to get you, trust no one! Nicolae and Romulus, I need you guys to lead the fight, try and spook them, of we can get a few to run off from lack of confidence then we have an advantage," he then turned to the trembling Sophia. "You stay here, and keep safe.."

"No! I am going with you to help you, if they see me un harmed they may give you a chance!" Sophia looked into his loving eyes determined.

"All right then," he then turned back to the other three. "You know what to do, I will be down in a little while, I dont want to make a grand entrance on an angry mob, a partially frightened one is good though.." he smiled uneasily and gripped Nicolae and Romulus shoulders. "I love you both, you are my brothers." they nodded at that and left with Jessika.

He turned to Sophia once the door was closed and a single tear streaked his face, "I dont want them to take you, but if I have to.."

"I will be by your side no matter what, nothing will separate us my love." she walked over to him and kissed him tenderly as the sound of men shouting and yells of hatred echoed up the staircase.

* * *

Well i hope that it was worth the wait! Please review i love to hear what you guys think:DD


	29. I am Dracula

**A/N: **Sorry i know it has been forever since i last updated but i was waiting for more reviews...well that didnt happen so here you guys goanother chappie.

**Dracula: **Yea guys you hear this...you all suck as readers...go.. go.. go...

**Erik: **Punjab yourselves!

**Dracula: **_pats Erik on back_... good goin son...im proud!

**Erik: **_Blushes_

Couldnt agree more boys! Anyway my awful readers read on and enjy..that means review dammit!

* * *

Ralph burst threw the heavy wooden doors of the large abandoned looking castle, the home of the infamous Dracula. The men behind him carried everything from torches to holy water in small vials secretly hidden in their coat pockets. They also brandished crucifix's, and the harsh smell of garlic radiated from their sweat drenched bodies.

They all cautiously walked into the lair, their steps silent and their breathing shallow, although fear engulfed them, their pride and prejudice over ruled. As is always the dominant emotions for the unintelligent men.

Ralph held the lead of the party and tried to peer into the darkness to see where they should head. He could slightly make out a gargantuan staircase taking up a large portion of the grand entrance. There was a white light shining like a spotlight coming from a hole in the ceiling hitting one of the red velvet steps. The floor and walls echoed the sound of tiny unseen droplets of water hitting the stone chasm that was the castle. He breathed deep and turned to his men, "We are going to take them by storm, not as quiet cowards!" he announced, but not as loud a voice as he could have.

The men looked at each other and then boomed and shouted their agreements. There weren't any cowards in this crowd, at least ones that would show his yellow belly.

Ralph smiled with a new confidence and held his torch up high. "Lets kill the beasts!" The men cheered and, when they reached the bottom of the staircase, prepared to climb up and find the monsters that plagued their small village.

"No..." a seductive whisper floated around them in an eerily elegance, causing their hairs to stand on end. "I don't think you will be killing anything tonight my child..." The voice cooed again sending chills up Ralph's spine. He recognized that voice, it was the voice of the man from his carriage, the one who invaded his home. It was Dracula!

"You! You're Dracula, aren't you! You went into my carriage and my home! You're the one who took what was mine!" Ralph said, his voice wavering in confidence; he didn't expect to meet the devil so soon.

There was a sinister snicker from the shadows of the staircase. Ralph could feel the men around him grow tense. "Show yourself!" he demanded lamely.

"Mmm, and I thought you had your fill the last time..." the voice said in a whisper that would have taken the innocence out of anything. Ralph stared, along with the others, as a dark heavy workmen's boot stepped into the light that shown on the staircase. Then came the darkly clad leg that belonged to a tall man, following was the torso and shoulders of a broad one. Then came his face.

His white blond curls reflected the moonlight that shown unto the staircase with blinding brilliance, as did the milky white pallor of his skin. His face was sharp, young and incredibly handsome, even if half of it was cast into shadows. He looked at Ralph with a piercing glare, with lavender orbs unnaturally glowing and sinfully so.

Ralph began to tremble and held up his crucifix as tears began to form in his eyes. How could he ever match the sheer brilliance of the creature before him, even if it was a damned one? No wonder why Sophia fell for this pale demon Dracula. The man before him laughed again, sharp and high like a bell hitting a perfect note. To Ralph's complete and utter horror he produced a dark pewter cross at his side that was as tall as a gentlemen's walking cane.

Nicolae rolled his shoulders lazily and leaned on the cane sized cross. "I'm sorry to bring this to your attention my dear boy but I'm afraid the image of God doesn't hurt us, so how about you put that away and we can talk about how you are going to leave...now."

"Not without Sophia I wont!" Ralph screeched.

"She doesn't want you fool! Leave now before you make a fatal error boy!" Nicolae boomed worried more for the child like man before him than any of the terrors that he knew loomed above them all, staring at the verbal squabble waiting for the right time to bite.

-o-

Drake kissed Sophia's soft lips and entwined his long pale fingers with her own. "We must help out our friends, that fight has been to quiet for to long, I dont think there is a better time then now to try and make amends."

"And I'll help you.." she smiled a watery smile as they made their way out into the hallway and towards the staircase.

"Yes you will, but Sophia promise me you'll get out as fast as you can if we start to fight, I dont want any harm to come of you." he said stopping on the way down their second flight of stairs to kiss her forehead and tuck a loose curl behind he ear.

"I promise..." she began.

"To love you and kiss you and fu-" started a familiar female hiss from the shadows.

"Yes, I will! Because I'm you human whore!" echoed another.

"And then ill get you killed, because that is what us sluts do after all!" shrieked another through her giggles.

Alhondra, Gwen, Trista emerged from the shadows with gleeful grins plastered on their pasty faces. Drake held Sophia closer to him as his anger began to build. "As I recall I banished you from this castle."

"Yes your right you did, but some of your less faithful followers let us back in." Alhondra said nonchalantly.

"Oh wait thats right! None of these vampires are on your side! Isn't that amusing!" Gwen shrieked again through her laughter.

"What do you mean none of them are faithful to me?" Drake asked them through gritted teeth.

"Oh you didn't know great leader?" Trista mocked.

Drake a disgusted sound towards them and started to drift down the stairs inhumanly with Sophia clutching his side.

"Yes thats right Kingy-kins, only your blood traitor bible thumper and the mutt are on your side, the rest just stayed to watch a good fight." Alhondra said now sliding unnaturally down the banister.

"Such a shame too, all of you are so yummy looking, I would have liked to bed you before you died, darn." Gwen sighed as she passed Drake and Sophia running a long nail down Drake jaw line.

"Yes I agree, a shame that you are going to be slaughtered and all." Trista said.

"Do you honestly think that I cant handle a bunch of pathetic humans?" Drake growled through his teeth.

"Well we arnt honest people, but yes I do think you can handle a few humans, but then again you are past you prime. And well I guess you should know now that if you arnt killed by the humans the others are going to get rid of you blood traitors and the mutt for the fun of hearing him yelp!" Alhondra smirked wickedly.

"We will see about that." he mumbled making his way to the grand staircase.

"Well you wont, but we will, we have front row seats, so have fun!" Gwen smiled and then flew up into the darkened ceiling followed by Trista and a hysterically laughing Alhondra.

Drake stopped then, they were at the top of the grand staircase, hidden in the shadows. He turned to the trembling Sophia and kissed her hair. "Dont listen to them, just breathe, you know I love you, and that alone with make everything all right."

"I love you too..." Sophia whispered softly.

-o-

"No! I will fight until I'm dead, I'm not letting her stay here with you Dracula!" an angry tear streaked his face as his bottom lip began to tremble. "She's mine! Give me her now!"

Ralph stopped in mid stride toward Nicolae when he heard a deep throaty growl sound from the shadows behind the pale vampire.

Romulus stood next to Nicolae his arms flexing and his teeth growing along with his hair. "I think Nicolae told you to leave, its time you listen friend." his voice was shaky and it rolled like thunder.

Ralph stared at the man feeling like he had seen then shaggy canine like man before, then it dawned on him. "Wait your the man from the Inn! Your the one I first spoke with about Sophia! Your one of them!"

"Not quite boy, I am more wolf like if you know what I mean..." Romulus said spittle hitting the floor and dripping from his sharp teeth. His bones cracked as his nails and muscles grew and his pelt grew half way, he tore his shirt and howled heavenward now half man half beast. He then turned to the mob. "Now listen to Nicolae..."

Ralph shook his head trying to make himself get over what he just witnessed. "Wait did you say Nicolae? So you..you..." He turned to the pale now very thin and sickly looking man next to the giant beats who just spoke. "Your not Dracula?"

"No I'm not, so leave now before you meet him!" Nicolae yelled frantically.

"So if you are not Dracula... then who is?" Ralph questioned.

"I am."

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R! toodles! 


	30. Thus With a Kiss I Die

**A/N: **Okay everyone this is the final chapter of my story, Erik and Dracula say good bye for now and we all hope everyone enjoys the end of this story. I would like to thank all of my readers, the ones who reviewed and the ones who didn't for all the love and dedication they put into reading this story it means so much. This was my first fanfiction ever and I am tremendously happy that it did so well. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this final chapter about my beloved characters!

* * *

Drake stood at the top of the staircase with Sophia holding his hand tightly, showing him she wasn't going to ever let go. "I am Dracula.." he boomed, his haunting voice a crawling tension up spines of the cowardice men before him.

"Come forth you fiend so that you may meet your maker!" Ralph shouted highly at the sight of the beautiful demon that Sophia was clutching so desperately.

Drake walked down the staircase taking each step as would a king, his head held high and his back straight, Sophia a flowing damsel at his side.

Ralph began to step back as the strikingly handsome man approached with Sophia fitting neatly in with him. Drake finally reached the last step and he stood next to Nicolae and Romulus, he looked Ralph square in the face his eyes burning into the Duke's pathetic soul.

"Do you dare threaten me child?" Drake said low and dangerous.

"You have something that belongs to me..." Ralph said, his eyes shifting to Sophia's as he did so.

"I'm not an object to obtain!" Sophia screamed desperately at Ralph, shocking everyone. "I am a human and I happen to be in love with the man at my side, not you!"

Ralph's body began to quiver with anger, his hands turning into fists. Finally as his face began to redden he bellowed what they all wished he wouldn't.

"TAKE THE DEMON NOW!"

At the order the men ceased Drake and tied roped around his ankles and wrists. Nicolae made an attempt to beat the men off of his friend and one of the men hit him so hard in the head that he went flying back onto the staircase landing in a rumpled pile not moving. Ralph grabbed Sophia and held her back with all his might as Romulus let out a thunderous yell.

Drake struggled to break free from the toxic bonds that held his inhuman strength back. He wrenched his body back and forth trying to shake the drunkard inn goers off of him so that he could take Sophia and his wounded brothers from the mayhem.

The mob dragged him forcefully towards the great double doors of the mansion as Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs for Ralph to make his men let her love go free. Right before they got Drake to the doors a mighty roar erupted causing the men to gasp and loosen their hold on him, but before Drake could pull free one of the men had a wooden stake pointed at his chest causing him to freeze as Sophia's scream reverberated off the stone walls.

Romulus stood before the door facing the mob great and golden. His massive chest heaved with anger as his muscles rippled like spasms down his gargantuan arms. He opened his half man mouth and a thunderous roar emitted into the now frozen crowd.

"LET HIM GO!" Romulus bellowed to the men shaking his growing mane of golden hair forcefully.

Suddenly three loud shots sounded in sickening unison and then a large thump followed. A desperate scream came from Drake's mouth before he could even comprehend the terror that was taking place around him. The men started pulling him out the door again and past the wrenching body of his dear friend and brother.

Romulus's form convulsed to and from a wolf to a man. Finally Drake saw through his tears and hysterical screaming Romulus's body lay unmoving as a man, his skin becoming less golden as the white grip of death took hold.

The mob pulled Drake outside, the cold night felt like piercing knives in his lungs. He turned his head and saw Sophia trying to get away from Ralph's vice like hold as her body shuddered from sheer sadness.

"Duke! What do we do with the demon?" The largest man that was in the mob called to Ralph.

"Tie him to the boulder there so that he may die in a few minutes when the sun comes!" Ralph yelled struggling to hold the now frantically fighting Sophia.

"Ralph no don't! Spare him and just take me! God take me please God!" Sophia screamed desperately.

Drake called out her name as the men dragged him to the boulder and began to tie his legs down as he arched his back and flailed his limbs to keep them from tying him down to his death. He turned his head to look at Sophia and saw that she had broke free from the Duke as she made her way towards him.

Sophia ran towards Drake and flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips against his in a desperate way to show him how much she loved him. He tried to wrap his arms around her desperately but the other men grabbed his arms and tied him down to the boulder.

"Let him go! Don't, please! I love him! Drake, I love you! Don't leave me, please!" Sophia screamed and pleaded as one of the men pulled her off of the rock and knocked her to the ground at Ralph's feet.

"Sophia, you can't love this monster. Don't you understand he's evil!" Ralph yelled yanking Sophia further and further from her beloved.

She just shook her head as tears streamed down her face, words were useless now, no one wanted to hear about the sad girl and her angel of darkness.

-o-

Nicolae shook his head as he came to from his unconscious state. His world was all a blur as he heard the desperate screams of his friends. He tried to stand but only found himself tumbling back down to the red moth eaten rug that covered the cavern like floor of the mansion. Nicolae rose to his knees and waited for his head to quit spinning but a flapping noise in the rafters caught his attention and he found himself staring up into the dark shadows of the ceiling.

"Hello?" he called quietly.

"Yesss?" a cat like hiss sounded from above.

"Who is there?" he called weakly as the screams outside became more desperate. Nicolae felt danger creep in every corner and knew that this was the end.

"You know to well whose here blood traitor, and now no one can save you..."

Nicolae stood and took out the cross he wore around his neck that once belonged to his dear wife, he placed a kiss on it as the shadows of the creatures that consumed the night advanced upon him.

Nicolae looked down at his pale fingers and whispered his last as the vampires preyed on his hated form. "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I fear no evil..."

-o-

She heard her dark angel scream out her name as the fire illuminated his beautiful form. She was being held back so tightly by the man who said he loved her so. If he loved her, he wouldn't be keeping her from the only person on this earth she loved more than life itself. Drake arched his back and tried with all of his might to break the bonds that bound him to the boulder, the morning sun devouring his milky skin in flames. Sophia screamed his name causing him to turn his face and look at her with desperate pain stricken eyes.

Amidst the flames and smoke she could make out the words his lips formed. "I love you..." as a single visible tear streaked his beautiful face.

Seeing that tear awoke something in her soul, she couldn't live without this dark and dying angel before her, life without love was no life at all and all she wanted was to live in the arms of her love, live or die. With a strength she hadn't known she possessed in her tiny form, she broke free from the monster of a man holding her back, and she ran to her angel amongst flames.

Drake's stormy gray eyes widened and he opened his mouth in protest but only a scream of pure human pain escaped his full mouth. Sophia's feet pounded on the mossy ground as she made her way towards her love all the while the echo of the voice of a young boy she grew up with screamed for her to come back. Her feet refused to listen to the yells of both the men she loved as she found her self blistering in the wake of the enormous flames that engulfed the man she wanted to spend forever with.

She looked into Drake's watering eyes and smiled lovingly and then threw her body on top of his the heat from the flames numbed by the love she felt for the man she was gazing at. She saw the life begin to escape his eyes as she placed her lips on his.

Their bodies entwining for the final time...

* * *

**A/N 2: **Thank you again, and never fear there will probably be a sequel, I know that may be hard to believe seeing as how it ended but never fear all of my lovely little vampires and werewolves and young maidens might be back to grace you with their presence! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for by reading their story a Legend was revealed... :DDD 


End file.
